Simple Days
by DuskSky7
Summary: I'm bored. I wonder what I can do today?
1. A plain day

Soooo bored. I have nothing to do right now. Today is a fine day, so I'm going outside for a bit.

What to do... Hmm, a fruit tree. A banana. My favourite fruit! Omnomnom~

Okay, I'm going back inside. There isn't anything else here to entertain me.

And just when I was about to go inside...

"Leeeen!"

Oh, Its Miku. Just my luck.

"Hello."

"Whatca doin'?"

"Nothing, really. I'm bored, so I'm just wandering around."

"Ehhh, you should come with me! I was heading towards the shop."

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Really? Then let's go!"

Somehow, I don't want to go. But it can save me from boredom, and I can't turn down a girl's offer.

So, we're heading towards the shop. Woo!

...

...

Okay, maybe I did want to go.

"Do you want something, Len?"

"Oh, I guess. I'm gonna go grab a drink, okay?"

"Okay!"

I grab some banana milk, because I love bananas THAT much, and walk back towards Miku.

"Oh, you got some banana milk! Yummy~"

For some reason, it makes me think she was being sarcastic. I hope not. Do not defy the power of banana milk. Its good.

"What are you getting?"

"Hmmm, I might get some candy~"

"Don't live on them. Otherwise your body will grow fa- I mean your teeth will rot."

"I know~ I'm just grabbing a little!"

"Alright then."

We bought our items and started walking back to my house.

I sipped my amazing banana milk, while Miku noms on her candy.

"Would you like some, Len?"

No way. I want to keep my teeth perfect.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Sorry for the intrusion~"

My sister runs to the door and glomps Miku. Or more like a tackle.

"Mikuuu~!"

"Hi, Rin!"

"Where did you two go?"

"To the shop. I brought Len with me."

"Ehhh? Why didn't you take me instead?"

Ouch. That hurts.

"Sorry~ I just happened to see Len outside, and I was already on my way, so I took him with me."

Thanks, Miku. At least you're nice.

"Hmph, whatever."

Rin left and went up to her room. We went into the lounge, and watched some TV.

Time passes extremely fast, as the sun slowly sets.

"Oh, its that time already? I should head on home. Thanks for having me here, Len!"

"No problem, Miku. Come back anytime."

"I will!"

She happily leaves my house and goes home. She waves as she goes, so I wave back.

Today seemed pretty simple, and went too fast, so I barely did anything.

Oh well.


	2. The park

Ugh. Once again, I'm bored. When will something interesting happen for once?

Like a zombie apocalypse?

Heh, like that will happen.

...

...

And then, its like it will actually happen once I said that.

I would actually find it cool.

Because then I can use weapons and become a survivor like off Left For Dead.

Hehe, sounds epic.

Now I feel like playing Left For Dead.

Brb.

I already got bored of that game. Its too easy.

Well, the Tank is difficult, but there aren't loads of 'em.

I need to get some fresh air.

What can I do outside.

Hmm, a fruit tree. A banana. My favourite fruit! Omnomnom~

...

...

...

I swear this has happened before. Deja vu...

Oh well, I'm gonna go for a walk.

La la la la la~

"Leeeen~!"

Crap. Miku Alert. Must. Ditch.

"Waiiiit~!"

...

...

...

I better stop.

*pant* *pant*

"Where are you going, Len?"

"I'm just going for a walk. What about you?"

"I... I was going for a walk too! And I just so happened to see you in front of me, so I wanted to catch up!"

Creepy. I swear this wasn't by coincidence. Its almost like she waits until I go outside, so that she can follow me.

"I see. Do want to walk together?"

Because I'm such a nice guy.

"Sure~! Where should we go?"

"Wherever. How about the park?"

"Sounds good~ Lets go!"

We head over to the park and sit down on the picnic table.

"Ahhh, today's such a nice day. Don't you agree, Len?"

"It sure is."

"Hmm, what should we do?"

"What _should_ we do?"

"You pick~!"

Ugh. Making decisions like these is a pain.

"I'll grab some drinks for us."

"Oh, okay!"

I walk over to the vending machine that, by coincidence, is just a small distance away from us.

I grabbed some banana milk (problem?) and...

...

...

"What drink would you like?"

"I'll have some banana milk~!"

Woman, are you serious?

I mean, do you want some banana milk?

...

...

I finally have a friend who likes my favourite flavour. This is too good to be true.

Okay, I'm being too careless. I bet she only wants it to mock me.

Bitch.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!"

We drink down the superior milk and walk over to the swings.

Wheeee~!

Yes, swinging is fun.

"Len, there's something I want to ask you."

Oh god, here it comes. Those moments when they go to confess their love to you, and then you reject them with all your might.

"Yes?"

"Do you... think I'm strange?"

...

...

Huh?

"I mean, I can tell you find me creepy because I always follow you all the time. Its all over your face. You never seem interested to see me. But its just my ways. So if I'm bugging you, please tell me!"

This was unexpected. Well, since you're the reader, you must have seen it coming.

"There's nothing wrong with your ways. And I don't find you strange, nor you don't bug me. I actually find you amusing."

"Really...?"

"Yeah. You're my friend. And everyone can be who they want to be. That's a good enough reason for that."

Like a boss.

"Thank you, Len."

Miku's face was flooded with cuteness.

Kawaii~! I could almost fall for her.

"No problem."

The sun starts to set. How freaking long have we been here?

Two hours. What the hell?

How did time pass so fast? I could have sworn it wasn't lunch yet!

...

...

Then again, I actually didn't look at the time. I just looked outside and thought it was still morning.

"Shall we head back?"

"Oh, yeah."

We start heading back, while we talk along the way.

"We had a nice time, right Len?"

"Yeah, we did."

Seriously, it was nice.

"We should do it again sometime~"

"Yeah."

We soon reach to my house, and bid our farewells. I watch Miku walk down the road.

Did you know she leaves next door to me?

Didn't expect that, huh?

...

...

I bet you did.

Anyways, I walked inside, only to be scolded by Rin for getting home late.

"Where the heck have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Sure you have.

"I was going for a walk. Is that a problem?"

"You bet it is! You were supposed to do the dishes!"

"Oh... really?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You went out just to get away from me!"

Yes and no. Yes because its annoying being around her. No because I actually forgot about the dishes.

"Sorry then, mistress."

"Don't address me like that! I'm your sister!"

"And your point is?"

"Arghhhh!"

Rin stormed up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Sheesh, its not like the dishes are deadly.

I walk up to my room and lay flat on my bed.

I should check my messages.

Maybe I got a text

...

...

Oh, its Miku.

"H_i, Len_

_Today was fun, and I'm hoping that we can do it more often.  
>We should hang out more often too.<em>

_Good night, and sweet dreams."_

_Miku_

That Miku. Such a sweet girl.

I'm gonna reply to her, cause it would be pretty sad if I didn't.

"_Hi Miku_

_Yeah, today was fun.  
>I'm sure we can do it again sometime.<br>How about tomorrow?  
>And I can tell that we will hang out more often.<br>_  
><em>Good night, and take care."<em>

_Len_

Done. Now I'm going to sleep.  
>Night, readers.<p> 


	3. Feelings

Another day, more boredom.

Seriously, it needs to stop.

I should just run into town like a maniac, screaming "Entertain meh, people!"

...

...

Nah.

I guess I'll just go outside and go for a walk.

The usual.

So, just when I setted off for my adventure, I was glomped from behind.

By Rin.

"Len, take me with you!"

"Why?"

"We never spend much time together~"

"Well, yeah..."

"So, I wanna go for a walk with you!"

"Okay, okay! Come on, then."

"Yaaaay!"

Man, she must be lonely.

I thought she has plenty of friends to hang out with?

No matter, at least she's not being nasty to me.

For now.

"Len! Len! Let's go to the mall!"

"You can. I'm going to the park."

"Why not~?"

Knowing Rin, she'd go for a shopping spree and make me carry the lot. Pretty typical of her.

"The park is more pleasent, than the rowdy mall."

"Stop being antisocial! You never hang out with your friends!"

That's because most of them are half-ass pricks. I prefer to stay away from them.

They're nothing but trouble.

"I do hang out with my friends. I have Miku."

Yes, I said Miku.

"But that's just one person!"

"One is enough. I hate being around crowds. Its a pain."

"Well... fine! See if I care!"

Rin stormed off to town, having a fit.

If she was in my shoes, maybe she would understand what its like hanging out with loud crowds.

I started heading over to the park, when I saw Miku in the playground.

There were a bunch of guys surrounding her.

I don't like the look of this.

"Hey, you look hot. Wanna come back to my place, and have some quality time with me?"

Miku stared at the guys, speechless. She's trembling with fear.

"What's wrong? How about I give you a hug? That would make you feel better"

The guys were smirking and chuckling. Miku looked like she was about to cry.

My heart began to race, and my mind clouded up full of rage.

Next thing that happened, my body moved forward and I rammed into the guy who was messing with Miku.

"Who are you?!"

I turned towards him and glared.

"Get away from her!"

Tears started to fall down Miku's eyes, and she smiled at me.

"Len!"

All the guys ran at me, and began to beat me up.

Too bad that I somehow know Martial Arts.

Because I play Tekken, Mortal Kombat, and such.

I ended up breaking some guy's arm.

They all ran away in a panic, tripping up their shoe laces and falling over eachother.

I looked at Miku, who was wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You shouldn't stay long when there are guys lurking around."

"I know..."

"Well, now that those guys are gone, they should be coming back anymo-"

And then, Miku hugged me. Tightly.

My face started to turn red.

"Thank you for saving me, Len."

"A-Anytime, Miku."

She continues to hug me, so I hugged her too.

We walked over to the swings and sat down on them.

"So, what were doing around here?"

Miku frowned.

"S-Sorry, you don't have tell me."

She smiled.

"Its fine. I came here because I was lost in thought. So, I didn't realize there were those guys hanging around."

"I see. Sorry to be nosy, but what were you thinking about?"

"A lot of stuff. Some of my thoughts are a bit too embarassing."

"Its okay. There's no need forcing you to tell me everything."

Miku smiled, and giggled.

"Well, for school, I'm being scolded by people for being clumsy. But I can't help it."

"That's pretty lame of them."

Miku giggled.

"Another reason is because everyone avoids me. Like I'm a curse or something."

"Seriously? Well, I'm not avoiding you, am I?"

She looked at me. Her eyes sparkled with joy. I blushed and looked away. What is this feeling? Its never happened before.

"Thanks, Len."

"N-No problem."

I gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled and looked at the sun. Its starting to set.

...

...

Again?!

How long have I been here?!

Well, not that I care or anything, but its already going to evening?

"And my other reason is..."

I looked at her.

"Is?"

She blushed.

"Is because..."

She looked at me, with a smile on her face.

"I love you."

An invisible arrow shot into my heart.

All of these feelings were mushed together, and I was blushing.

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

I looked at the sun.

I can't even talk sane right now.

Emotions are flowing in my head, like a tornado.

"Well... I love you too, Miku."

She looked me with her blue eyes.

I can't even look at her the same way as I did early.

"R-Really?"

I nodded.

Miku smiled and looked up at the sky.

This seems like one of those "Romantic" moments.

And just when I thought I was done embarassing myself, I just had to ask her.

"Do you... want to go out with me, Miku?"

OHOHO, LEN! YOU BEAST!

Miku's face was blown with rosy redness.

She couldn't say it in words, but she gave me a nod and tears started to drizzle out of her eyes.

I didn't think I would be brave enough to say it. But I did. LIKE A BOSS.

"I'm happy."

Miku smiled.

"Me too."

We looked at eachother for while.

Our faces were red, but we kept staring at one another.

You can tell where this is going, huh?

We moved closer towards eachother, and soon, we were right next to eachother.

We stared for a while, and our faces were closing in.

Miku closed her eyes, and I looked at her.

She cute, right?

Before we knew it, our lips have met.

Len and Miku sitting on the swings, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Man, I'm such a kid.

Soon, we moved back and distanced ourselves.

We have kissed, so its a big experience.

"H-How was it?"

Miku was blushing, but smiling too.

"It... was nice."

I blushed, and looked at the sky.

"Yeah... I think so too."

Just then, I heard giggling and squealing from behind us.

I turned and saw Rin hiding around the slide.

She's seen us kissing!

That demon!

"Hohoho~ Maybe letting you go to the park was a good idea after all!"

She smirked and went down the slide.

Me and Miku were in shock.

We didn't expect Rin had come back here from the mall.

Sneaky.

"What happened here while I was in town, hmm?"

"None of your business, demon."

"Oh, come on, Len! At least share your info with me!"

Miku was blushing.

I frowned, and decided to tell Rin everything.

"Really?! Way to go, Len! I wish I was in that fight too!"

I giggled. Yes, I giggled.

"Miku, are you okay?"

Miku looked at Rin, and nodded with a smile.

Rin smiled and looked at us.

"So, how did it feel to have your first kiss?"

We both blushed. (We blush a lot, huh?)

I took first saying.

"It was nice."

"Nice? Is that it?!"

"Pretty much."

"Miku?!"

Miku was speechless. She's too embarassed to speak.

"Hmph! You both are new to this, to I'll make it an exception."

"Exception for what, exactly?"

"Kissing is a magical thing. When the two kiss, they are deeply in love with eachother and wish to live happily ever after. Its so romantic~"

"What fairytale story were you reading?"

Rin slapped me on the face.

"ITS NOT A FAIRYTALE!"

I smirked.

"I'm sure its not~"

Rin looks mad.

Miku started to laugh.

Me and Rin looked at her, and then looked at eachother. We laughed too.

"Well, its getting late, so we'd better head back."

I helped Miku up, and we started walking back.

And, just when we thought we were safe, the guys came back.

"You! You're gonna pay for breaking my arm, brat!"

I chuckled, which pissed that guy off.

"Let's get em, boys!"

They roared and started running at us.

Rin grinned and turned to me.

"Let me have some fun! You two can watch me~"

"But Rin, you're-"

"Don't worry, you'll see what I mean."

Rin stood forward and ran ahead.

"Len, is she going to okay?"

I beamed with pride.

"Of course. She's my sister after all."

Rin jumped onto a guy and wrapped her legs around his neck, and dragged him to the ground.

She then grabbed two guys and whacked their heads together.

Another guy went to punch her, but she ducked and punched him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Miku stared. She never expected Rin to be a fighter.

But, its as expected of her. Me and Rin rock at video games.

The guys were scared and ran away once more.

Rin turned towards us.

"How was that?"

"Nice job. Were you playing Soul Calibur today?"

"Hehe, maybe~"

Miku was surprised.

"I didn't know you fight too, Rin!"

"Me and Len are badass at video games, right Len?"

"Oh yeah, all the way!"

Me and Rin high-fived eachother.

"You guys... are so cool!"

We giggled.

"Not really. You just need to be a good gamer, and BOOM!"

We laughed, and walked down the street.

Soon, we made it back home.

We stop at the gate, and turn to Miku.

Rin decided.

"Miku, why not stay the night at our house?"

"E-Ehhh?! Are you sure?"

"Yup! Do you want to?"

Miku turned to me.

"If its okay with Len..."

I smiled.

"Not a problem."

"I'll have to grab my stuff first."

Rin smirked.

"Len, you can go with her."

I blushed.

"Fine then."

"Hoho, pretty straight forward~"

"Hmph."

Me and Miku walk to her house.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

Miku giggled.

"Don't worry, my parents don't live here with me."

I stared.

"Really? How come?"

"They moved overseas last year, for my father's business."

"Shouldn't you have gone with them?"

She shook her head.

"I would only bother them, and I didn't want to move. And... because I like you."

I blushed.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since I started to hang out with you."

"Really?"

She nodded.

We've been friends for quite some time; actually, a long time. I don't know how long though.

"I'm... I'm happy that you like me."

Miku blushed and smiled.

"Likewise~"

She went upstairs towards her room.

She grabbed her pillow and some pajamas. Also her phone and a blanket.

"Oh, we have blankets at home, so you don't need to bring yours."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

She took her blanket back and came downstairs.

"All set~"

"Alright, lets head back."

Miku locks the house, and we head back to my house.

Rin was at the front door, waiting for us.

"Slowpokes~!"

"Tch. We're back, aren't we?"

Rin giggled.

"What took you guys so long? Could it be that you two-"

"No! We were talking, and grabbing her stuff."

"Talking? About what, hmm?"

"She lives alone, because her parents have moved overdseas for her father's business."

"Ehh?! Why didn't she go too?!"

"She has reasons, you know."

Rin looked at Miku, and smirked.

"I see. But why didn't her mother stay?"

I wondered the same thing.

"I wasn't on good terms with my mother. I don't like her."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Its getting cold, so let's head inside."

We go inside and walk into the living room.

The fire is on, and Rin was, as expected, playing Soul Calibur IV.

"You hadn't come home, so I was playing this when I got back."

I giggled.

"I'm not surprised."

Rin giggled.

"I'll be back in a minute."

And she went up to her room.

"I'll go grab some blankets for you, so just wait here."

Miku nodded and I went upstairs.

Just when I was heading towards my room, Rin rocketed out of her room.

"Lets all sleep in the lounge!"

"Huh? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah! We can play video games all night! It'll be awesome!"

I laughed, and smiled.

"You're right. I'll grab my stuff and you grab yours. I'm gonna get Miku some blankets."

"Alright!"

RIn ran back into her room, and I went to my room.

I grabbed my phone, pillow, and blanket.

I went to the spare room, and grabbed some blankets for Miku.

I went back down to the living room, and saw Rin and Miku playing Soul Calibur IV.

Rin totally wasted Miku using Kilik.

I kinda feel sorry for her.

"Take it easy on her, Rin."

"Hehe~ I'm just too good for her!"

"Pretty confident, eh? How about we have a game to see who's the best?"

"You're on!"

...

...

...

Flawless victory.

Hehe.

"Ehhhh?! How did you get so good with Astaroth?!"

"Anything can happen, Rin."

Anything.

"I should try and use him next time, hehe!"

I can't wait.

"Hey Miku, you should have a go against Len!"

"Wh-what?"

"Come on! I'm sure he's go easy on you!"

Why am I getting this disturbing thought on what she's saying...

"Well... if Len is okay with it, then I'll have a try"

"Great! Okay, choose your characters~"

Shotgun Nightmare.

Miku chooses... Siegfried?

Didn't expect that.

No matter.

"Okay! Game start!"

"Why do you have act like an announcer?"

"Because its fun~!"

"Hmm, fair enough"

...

...

...

Whoa! Miku's good at this!

Like, no kidding!

We're even at the moment, so who knows who'll win.

...

...

...

What.

"Yay! Miku wins!"

That... was unexpected.

"Len! Miku pulverized you!"

"Hehe, I guess she did."

I looked at Miku.

"Congratulations, Miku."

"Hehe, thanks Len"

"What are we gonna do now?"

Miku yawned all of a sudden.

"Are you tired, Miku?"

"Kinda."

"Okay, lets all go to sleep."

"Alright."

I went and turned the TV and the lights off.

Miku and Rin snuggle up in their blankets, while I go to the toilet.

Today was much, much longer than the others, huh?

And... today wasn't your usual day.

Miku is now my girlfriend.

Me and Rin used our gaming skills to beat up those punks.

Miku is now sleeping over at our house.

This all happened in a day.

THAT is the kind of day I like.

Well, I'm going to bed now.

Good night.


	4. Interuption

"Wake up, Len!"

...

...

...

"I said wake up!"

...

...

"Zuh...?"

Everything is mushed up in my vision and I'm still half asleep.

"Len! Miku has disappeared!"

"DAFUQ"

"Get up! We need to find her!"

So, she stays the night, then disappears without telling us?

Honestly...

"Alright. What happened?"

"Well, when we were going to sleep, she said that she's gonna go to the toilet. I was falling asleep, but then I heard a faint scream. I ran to the toilet, and she's wasn't there!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Instead of saying disappeared, say kidnapped or something."

"This isn't the time for that, idiot!"

"Okay, okay. Lets go outside and search around."

"Alright!"

It slightly sounds like I'm the leader.

Hehe.

Wait, I shouldn't be acting like that at the moment.

My girlfriend has been taken by someone.

Or something.

Whatever it is, its getting a major beating.

"Rin, check the backyard. I'll check the front."

"Got it!"

These days are getting interesting, huh?

Anyway.

I go to check the gate, and what do I find?

Miku's cellphone.

So cliché.

Hmm?

What's this?

A message.

Let's read it...

"_We got your woman, so if you wanna save you, you have to beat us in a fight! There's no chance you can win against us, so there's probably no point of you to come! Bwahaha!_"

Are you kidding me...

I don't know what their problem is, but I do know they're messing with the wrong guy.

I sound like a hero.

Hehe.

Okay, I really need to stop that.

Hmm, but it makes me wonder.

How did they find our house?

More importantly...

How did they get in the house?

Bah, I actually don't care about that.

I only care for Miku. And Rin.

They're my only friends.

Yes, I know I sound like a loner, but I don't care.

I must save Miku.

"Ahhhhhh!"

What was that?

Well, obviously that was a scream.

It sounded like...

Rin!

I ran to the back yard as fast as my legs can do.

I couldn't see anyone.

But Rin's cellphone.

There is a message.

Another one.

"_We got your sister, so now we have your two girls! Save them if you wish for them to be saved! Bwahaha!_"

Okay, this is stupid.

I'm going inside.

Why, do you wonder?

Simple.

You'll see what I mean.

I walked up to Rin's room.

And as expected, the two were in her room.

I can hear Rin laughing.

I haven't made a noise yet, so they don't know that I'm there.

"Ahahaha! Len is so gullible!"

"Well, it was your idea, Rin... He isn't gullible."

"But he fell for it! He actually thought we were captured! So funny~!"

"U-um... please stop being mean to Len. He isn't mean."

"But he's so easy to pull pranks on!"

"But..."

*SLAM*

I couldn't stand it.

"L-Len!"

"Oh, Len! U-Uh, you found us! Thank you so much!"

"U-Uh, Rin... He isn't happy..."

"Rin. Why did you make up a fake capture?"

"U-Uhh..."

"Why did you drag Miku into this?"

"W-Well..."

I grabbed her by the collar of her her pyjama shirt and pulled her towards her face.

"Never. Make up a joke that can be something so serious for me."

Miku watched as I had a dead serious face on against Rin.

Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

She realized how much I cared for her.

And for Rin.

"You two are my only friends. Ruin it, and that's the end of that."

Rin started to cry.

I let go of her and left the room.

Rin had broken down.

Miku comforted Rin.

As for me, I'm going back to sleep.

Good night.


	5. Truth or Dare

...

...

...

*yawn*

"Oh, good morning Len"

"Good morning, Miku..."

"Still sleepy?"

"Yeah..."

"Um, listen Len... about last night... I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

"But..."

"I'm fine. Just slightly irritated by Rin."

Miku looked sad.

Well, I did lose my temper that time.

If Rin didn't do that prank last night, no one would have experienced that moment.

Where is she anyway?

"Oh Len, if you're looking for Rin, she's outside."

I'm not surprised.

"Thanks, Miku."

That's right.

Miku is my girlfriend; yet we haven't done anything like a couple since that day.

Some boyfriend, huh?

Anyway.

I walked outside, and found Rin sitting in front of the door, on the stairs.

She looked up at me with a gloomy face.

"What do you want..."

I didn't say anything, and I sat down next to her.

"You hate me, don't you Len?"

"No."

"But I made a stupid joke that you took seriously."

"I know, I could have punched you for that."

"Then, why didn't you?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"You're my sister."

She stared at me.

"That's it...?"

"No. You're also one of my friends. I don't hit my friends,nor hate them."

Okay, I would have hated her, but there's no way I could. And I did grab her by the collar, but that doesn't count.

Rin smiled and I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Then, can I do something that isn't bad?"

"And what's that?"

She leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

I felt warmth flow through my body.

"Rin...?"

She giggled and got up.

"Thanks for cheering me up, and for not hating me. I feel much better now~!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"That's good to hear."

Rin smiled and helped me up.

"Oh, and Len, I promise I won't be an idiot again~"

"Thanks, Rin."

I patted her head, and we went back inside.

Miku was tidying our lounge, since it was a mess with our blankets everywhere.

"So, you two have made up again?"

I smiled.

"What are you talking about? We've been friends all along."

Miku smiled.

She came and hugged us both.

"I'm glad that we're all still friends. I'm so happy."

Me and Rin looked at eachother, and smiled as we hugging her back.

A happy moment, right?

We all let go, and sat down on the couch.

What can we all do today?

"What should we do now?"

"Hmm~ How about we go into to-"

"NO."

I was quick enough to stop her from ending that sentence.

Because its obvious what she was thinking;

Shopping.

I refuse everytime.

She buys way, WAY too much.

And I would have to hold onto everything.

Its a total pain.

"Hmm, then what do you think we should do, Miku?"

"Well... How about we go to the park?"

I love you, Miku!

Okay, that was a bit uncalled for, but hey! She chose the park.

"Alright then~! Let's go the park!"

And we setted off to the park.

Oh! Better lock the door.

Alright, NOW we set off the park.

We were walking down the street, when we saw those punks lurking around the shop.

They were laughing over something.

Probably something dirty.

Sick minded.

We approached them quietly, as they talk about their topic.

I didn't bother hearing what it was, but by the look on Miku and Rin's faces, it must be something dirty.

Suddenly, some guy bumped into me, and fell over.

It was the punk who was hitting on Miku that day.

"Ahh, watch it you piece of-"

He looked up and looked at me in the eye.

He started trembling.

"Y-You're...!"

I gave him a glare.

"What."

He flinched and ran away.

The rest of them followed him.

I somehow feel a bit sorry for him.

Considering he's the one that got his arm broken by me.

Poor guy.

Pfft, then again, he was hitting on Miku.

He deserved it.

On with our stroll.

We headed down to the park, and sat at the picnic table.

"Let's get some drinks~!"

Rin ran to the vending machine.

"Banana milk!"

I roared it out to her, and she got the message.

Miku giggled and shouted out that she wanted banana milk too.

Rin bought us some banana milk, while she bought some orange juice.

Rin loves oranges.

I guess its as great as bananas.

We sipped our drinks quietly, while the silence passes.

The pressure is intense.

I have to say something.

"So..."

Yes. That's as far as I can go.

Rin giggled.

"I know its awkward when its so quiet. How about we play something?"

"Like what?"

"Truth or Dare!"

Oh no.

Well, its not as bad as shopping.

"I'm in."

"How about you, Miku?"

Miku nodded with agreement.

"Alright, lets do Rock Paper Scissors to see who starts~"

I hate that game.

"Rock... Paper... Scissors!"

I got rock. Rin got paper, and Miku got scissors.

"Its a draw!"

"No. You lose, Rin."

"But how?"

"Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper... can't beat anything."

"But paper beats rock! Its logical!"

"Screw logic. Rock falls through paper, thus, paper fails against rock."

That's right.

I said thus.

I sound like a god or something.

Haha!

We went on for while, arguing over logic, until Miku raised her hand.

"Um... I'll do it..."

Me and Rin gave a poker face to her.

Then, we smiled.

"Its settled then~!

"Agreed."

Mikyu-

I mean Miku...

Hey, that sounded cute.

Mikyu~

Ahh, so cute.

Oh, ahem.

Miku started to think of what to choose.

Then, she looked at me.

"Len, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Because Dare can be evil.

"Okay. How long have you liked bananas?"

Pretty strange question.

But it has bananas mentioned, so...

"Since forever ago."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I don't quite know how long, but I've liked them for a very long time."

"I see. Bananas are really yummy, huh?"

"Definitely"

Miku smiled and finished talking.

"Who's turn now?"

"Len."

"Alright~ Len! Go for it!"

Hmm.

"Rin, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Wow, pretty confident.

"Alright... Uh..."

I didn't think of what to choose after that.

"Give me a hug."

What the heck am I thinking?

Rin giggled and got out of her seat.

She walked over and hugged me.

She feels warm and cuddly; like a teddy bear!

Now I'm blushing.

Huh?

This is strange.

I feel weird.

It feels different to when I was with Miku.

It feels...

Nah, I must be imagining it.

As Rin hugged me, Miku smiled; with not a slight feeling of jealousy.

While Rin continued to hug me, we carried on with the game.

"Well, I guess its my turn now~!"

Its down to Rin now.

I don't know what she'll ask, but I'll have to prepare for the worse.

"I'm gonna be selfish, and choose both of you!"

"What?"

"Len! Miku! Truth or Dare!"

"Uhh, Truth?"

Miku nodded.

"Alright~ You two. Do you really love each other?"

I stopped for a moment.

I haven't been feeling overjoyed having Miku as my girlfriend.

Nor have I acted like a boyfriend since the day we started going out.

Crap.

We both started look serious.

"Well... we haven't been acting like a couple since that day..."

I carried on after her.

"And we haven't been showing any affection towards each other..."

We looked at each other and nodded.

"We want to break up and stay as friends."

Rin's eyes widened.

She didn't know that we were having trouble with our relationship.

Rin sighed.

"I'm sorry for choosing that question."

"No, its alright."

Me and Miku looked at each other again.

"Miku..."

"Should we...?"

"Its up to you."

"Me...?"

"I'm allergic to making big decisions."

Miku giggled and decided.

...

...

...

We will break up.


	6. Change

We will break up.

We said it with a serious face on.

Rin looked sad.

But its our decision.

I can tell...

That Miku is about to cry...

I feel like I should hug her, but I would feel awkward.

Suddenly, Rin got up and bowed her head down.

"I'm sorry for ruining your relationship."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We would have done it sooner or later anyway."

"But...!"

I patted her head gently and smiled.

Tears started falling down Rin's face.

Crap, I made her cry.

Miku smiled and came to hug her.

"Its okay. We're all still friends."

...

...

You readers probably realized before, but me and Miku have only being going out for a day; and now its a break up.

I guess we didn't have proper feelings towards each other.

...

...

But I had that different feeling towards someone else.

Yes, I realized when she started to cry.

...

...

I have that feeling towards Rin, not Miku.

I love Rin.

I like Miku as my friend.

You'd want to know why I chose to date Miku then, right?

Well, she confessed all of a sudden, so it was a shock for me.

I haven't dated someone before.

I couldn't tell what was what.

Until now.

I'm pretty straight forward, huh?

Its how I roll.

Ah, lets get back on track.

Miku is still hugging Rin.

I'm watching them with a poker face on.

Seeing Rin cry makes me feel hurt.

"I... uh... should we just go back?"

Miku smiled and nodded.

We left the park and started heading back home.

Rin has calmed down.

That's a relief.

Rin was walking ahead of us quietly.

Me and Miku are walking slowly behind her.

Miku slowly spoke to me.

"You like her, right?"

...

...

She realized?

Clever girl.

"You noticed, huh?"

She nodded.

"It was a little obvious, but I could see it on your face."

My face?

Is she something similar to a Shinigami who can tell when someone is liking someone else?

Pfft, I doubt that exists.

"I guess you're right."

"You seem to admit things easily."

"Its how I roll."

Miku giggled.

"Well, thank you for going out with me for that short amount of time"

I smiled.

"Likewise."

Rin looked back at us.

We were smiling and giggling; having a nice time on our walk.

Rin smiled and continued walking.

Then, unexpectedly, Miku called out to Rin, saying...

"Rin, Len wants to say something!"

I blushed.

Rin turned around and looked with confusion.

How am I supposed to explain to her?

What, just say something like "Rin, I love you."?

Sure, I'm pretty straight forward, but this is ridiculous.

"Rin, I..."

Crap.

"I..."

*sighs*

"I love you."

My heart felt like it was punctured.

I ran as fast as I could back home, which was just around the corner.

When I ran part Rin, I saw her face was bright red.

I ran inside and into my room; closing the door.

As for Rin, she is still back around the corner.

Miku walked up to her.

"I noticed that he likes you, instead of me, and he admitted it. So I thought now would be a good time."

Wrong!

This is all too sudden.

After breaking up with Miku, I confessed to Rin on the same day.

These past couple of days have been completely unusual.

Back to Rin and Miku.

Rin was blushing.

"R-Really?"

Miku nodded.

Rin placed her hand on her chest; feeling her heart.

It was beating rapidly.

"I... also love him. I've loved him for a long time..."

Miku smiled and patted her head.

"Then, you should confess your love to him as well."

Rin's eyes widened and she blushed.

She slowly nodded and they started heading back.

And as expected, its already gotten dark.

Time flew past again

I'm still in my room, trying to keep my cool.

I heard the door open.

I came out of my room, and went downstairs.

Rin and Miku are waiting for me at the bottom.

"Len, I..."

I braced myself.

"I love you too, Len. I've loved you for a long time."

My eyes widened.

For a long time?

I couldn't see anything like that on her face?

Then again, girls are mysterious.

"What about that time when you made that prank?"

"I... was jealous."

"R-Really?"

She slowly nodded.

I was speechless.

Jealous?

That's unusual.

Miku smiled and stood between us.

"So, what are you two going to do now?"

We looked at each other and looked away, blushing.

Then, I spoke first.

"Well, I want Rin to decide."

Miku turned to Rin.

She looked at me.

I looked at her.

Then, without second thought, Rin said,

"Len, would you go out with me?"

And I said,

"Yes."

Instantly.

Miku backed away and placed her hands behind her back.

"Now, you're a couple."

She smiled happily.

I looked at Miku's face.

Its undeniable, but I can see that she's trying all her might to not cry.

And as soon as I turned my face back to Rin, she glomped me.

I fell to the floor.

"What are you do-"

And Rin kissed me on the lips.

I was flooded with warmth.

My body started to heat up.

Rin let go of me, and got up.

Then, she walked up to Miku.

She kissed Miku on the cheek and hugged her.

"Thank you for bringing us together; also I'm sorry for ruining your relationship between you two."

Tears fell down Miku's face.

"You're welcome Rin; and I thought I said that its okay?"

They smiled happily and continued to hug.

I feel really strange at the moment.

I started to leave, but I was stopped by them.

Rin and Miku giggled and hugged me.

I feel embarassed.

Ughhh.

Then again...

This feels nice.

We all let go, and went to the lounge.

We still have our blankets and stuff here.

Then, Rin suggested.

"How about we have another sleepover?"

"Good idea."

Miku nodded.

We made our beds and snuggled in.

It went quiet for about 10 minutes, until I spoke.

"It kinda seems a little early, don't you think?"

"Yeah, what should we do then?"

I started to think.

I looked at Miku.

She's asleep.

Whoa, already?

She must have been sleepy today.

Oh yeah.

You've noticed that she has somewhat changed recently, haven't you?

She seems to have kinda matured.

I've kinda changed too.

And so has Rin.

Hmm.

I wonder what we can do for now.

Then, I had to ask.

"Rin, want to play a video game?"

She giggled and got up.

"Sure~! Which game?"

Hmm, what do we have?

Soul Calibur IV, Left For Dead 2, Tekken 6, Mortal Kombat...

Yeah, welove fighting games.

"How about Soul Calibur IV?"

Rin grinned.

"Sure thing~"

I inserted the disk, and we sat down together.

We blushed and looked at each other.

Thats's right.

We're a couple now.

And this time, it feels like we are.

"S-So..."

Rin looked away, blushing.

I looked away and got ready for the game.

Then, Rin kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed.

Then, I kissed her cheek back.

She blushed.

Hehe, its like we're passing kisses.

It may seem kinda childish, but it doesn't bother me.

We were playing for about an hour, until Rin fell asleep.

I picked her up, and placed her to bed.

Her sleeping face is priceless.

Then, I couldn't resist, but bend down and kiss her on the lips.

She smiled.

Maybe she's having a good dream?

I went to get up, but my shirt was pulled.

Suddenly, Rin got up and kissed me.

I got a bit of a fright, but relaxed.

"Good night, Len."

"Good night, Rin."

She got back into bed, and went to sleep.

I went and turned the TV off.

And obviously turned the console off.

I got into bed, and prepared to go into dream mode.

And this, my readers, is the beginning of my new days.

What?

Do you think this is the end?

Bah, you wish!

This won't be the last time you heard from me!

Now, I'm going to sleep.

Good night!


	7. Back on track

...

...

...

*yawn*

"Good morning, Len~!"

*glomps*

"R-Rin?"

Oh yeah. That's right.

She's my girlfriend.

It isn't incest or anything.

We aren't related through blood.

We just look very much like twins.

"Good morning, Len"

"Morning, Miku"

She smiles cheerfully as always.

I wonder if its still a bother having me and Rin together.

What do you think?

...

...

On second thought, don't tell me thoughts.

Carrying on...

"How are you two?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"A-And you, Rin?"

"I-I'm fine too~!"

Rin smiles brightly.

I blushed.

She looks really cute when she smiles.

"S-So, what should we do today?"

"We already decided on that, and y-you can't deny our decision~!"

Oh no...

They don't need to tell me what it is.

Why must it be that?

I took a deep breath.

"Th-Then when are we going?"

"A-As soon as we get ready~!"

Miku giggled.

We look at her, confused.

"You two always studder in your sentences."

She's right.

Well, its still hard for me getting used to having a girlfriend that I actually like.

Me and Rin started laughing.

Now, we're gonna go get changed.

Obviously in seperate rooms.

Did you think we'd change in the same room?

How dirty of you.

Anyway, we got ready and setted off on our journey to my nightmare; the mall.

Knowing that its the mall, there will be crap loads of people.

And I mean crap loads.

Rin and Miku are chatting happily to eachother.

...

...

Its strange.

Me and Miku broke up, and now I go out with Rin.

And it happened on the same day.

Now, they're acting like it never happened.

Could I be in a dream?

If so, I kinda want to wake up.

Not only because of the mall, but because Miku and Rin are being suspicious.

Don't you agree?

Anyway.

While I was thinking, I realized we made it to the mall.

Okay, take a deep breath, Len.

Good, good.

Here we go.

I stepped inside as normal as I could possibly could.

"Err, Len? What are you doing?"

Rin stared at me.

I was walking awkwardly.

People looked at me strangely.

Ho-How embarassing...

"So-Sorry."

Rin and Miku giggled and grabbed my arms, dragging me along.

We stopped at a random clothes store.

Yeah, its random.

Because I don't go shopping, nor do I go for new clothes daily.

We were there for an hour.

When we came out, I was holding 3 boxes full of clothes.

One is Miku's, and the two are Rin's.

Next, we went to...

Another clothes store...

For another hour...

While I was in there, I saw something I didn't want to see.

While I was with Miku and Rin in the female's section, I saw someone trying some clothes on in the same section.

And guess who it was?

...

...

That guy who was hitting on Miku that time.

I twitched my eye.

He was smiling with the girl's clothes, until he turned around and saw me.

We stared at one another for a while.

Then, he fainted.

I think I will pretend I never saw him.

Anyway, when we came out, I was holding 7 boxes full of clothes.

The four boxes are all Rin's.

Now, we're going to...

Another clothes store?

Now, I'm holding 11 boxes full of clothes.

The extra four are Miku's.

Hnnnnng!

Its... heavy!

Next is...

Oh hell no!

I dropped all the boxes and walked away.

"Oh, wait Len~!"

"No way."

"Come on~!"

No.

"We're just looking at the window~! We're not going in~!"

What a lie.

"Then, why did Miku already walk in?"

"U-Uh, that's..."

I walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

Man, I'm not gullible.

I went to a random stall and bought myself a milkshake.

A banana one.

Mmm, banana~

I slurped it down quietly.

I placed it into the nearby rubbish bin.

I was about to sit down until...

"Len."

"Huh? Miku?"

Why is she here alone?

"I... want to talk to you."

"Then, not here. Its too crowded."

"Okay..."

"Where is Rin?"

"She's in the clothing store."

"I see. Well, let's find somewhere to talk."

We walked down the mall, and found a quiet spot where there aren't many people around.

We sat down on the bench.

"So... what's up?"

Miku frowned.

"Well... its about the day we broke up..."

"Oh. What's wrong?"

"Its just that... I will be honest..."

Miku took a deep breath.

"I wanted us to break up because you and Rin looked happy together... And if I was stayed with you, then you and Rin wouldn't spend much time together."

My eyes widened a little.

I think I see where she's going on this.

"Do you mean... you want us to go out again?"

Miku looked down to the ground.

She had a depressed look on her face.

So, I was right...

She was holding back her feelings after the break up.

Could that mean... she cried her way to sleep on the day we broke up?

My heart started to race.

"Miku, I... I'll be honest too..."

I took a deep breath.

"I regret breaking up with you. I love you, but I also love Rin. I don't understand what to do about this. Its my first time having this kind of problem."

Miku looked at me.

Her face showed a sign of relief, but looked sad.

"I'm happy you feel that way, Len."

I feel like I just hurt her feelings now.

"I will have a talk with Rin and hear her words."

Miku faintly smiled and nodded.

"Let's head back. Rin should have finished the spree by now."

We got up and went back to the store Rin was in.

She was sitting down on a bench, with 18 boxes full of clothes.

"Len. Miku. Let's talk."

She had a serious face on.

We picked up 6 boxes each and followed Rin.

She led us out of the mall, and we walked down to the park.

We placed the boxes down and sat at the picnic table.

We stared at one another, then I spoke.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath.

...

...

It seems taking a deep breath when you're about to say anything means that something big is about to be explained.

Carrying on.

"Len, its about our current relationship."

I see where this is going.

"What about it?"

"I think we should break up."

Thought so.

"I hate to be a jerk, but, I saw this coming..."

Rin looked surprised.

"Really? How?"

I looked at Miku, then back to Rin.

"When I was with Miku, you saw us as a happy couple. Then, you seemed jealous. So, you started to like me, and saw that we didn't seem like a couple. You kissed me on the cheek because I had cheered you, causing me to have some feelings towards you. Then, Miku saw me looking at you more than her, so she thought that me and you would be better off together instead. But she actually didn't want us to break up, so she hid her pain from us. You would have heard her crying quietly the night of our breakup, so you want us to be together again. Am I wrong?"

Miku and Rin stared at me for a while.

Then they both blushed.

Rin quietly spoke.

"That's... correct."

Miku nodded slowly.

"So, Rin, if you want us to breakup, that's up to you."

Rin snapped out of her blushing, and nodded.

"Let's break up~"

She said it with a smile on her face.

I turned to Miku.

"And Miku, if you want us to date again, I'm ready for it."

Miku smiled and nodded.

"Please date me again."

She said it with tears coming out of her eyes.

I blushed.

Then, my heart started to race.

"Then, let's go out once again"

We all smiled.

I really do like Miku.

She's beautiful.

I got out of my seat.

"I-I'll go grab some drinks."

And then,

...

...

I collapsed.


	8. Addition

"Len!"

...

...

"Please wake up!"

...

...

"Rin, what should we do?"

*whispers*

"Ar-Are you sure?"

*whisper*

"A-All right then... Here I go..."

...

...

!

I had woken up.

And when I regained consciousness, I had experienced something I didn't expect.

Miku was kissing me on the lips, trying to wake me up.

She startled as she saw me staring at her.

"Len! You're awake!"

"Uh, y-yeah"

"Are you alright?"

"It seems like it."

We're still in the park.

So I guess it hasn't been long since I collapsed.

"What happened?"

"I... I don't know."

Miku looked at me, concerned.

So did Rin.

I then realized.

"I think its because I was exhausted from carrying boxes everywhere, and then getting overexcited from going out with Miku again... Maybe I went over my limits?"

Rin frowned.

"That could be it. I'm sorry for making you carry everything."

"Oh, its fine. Really."

Rin felt relieved.

Suddenly, Miku hugged me.

"Thank goodness, you're okay."

"Y-Yeah."

This is embarassing.

But nice.

She let go of me, showing that she was blushing.

Then, I got up.

"Alright, why don't we head home?"

They nodded and got up.

We grabbed the boxes, six each like before, and started heading home.

We were walking down the street, until we saw a group of girls up ahead.

They were looking at us, and whispering over something.

Then, I overheard two of them saying something that triggered my rage...

"That boy is so cute~! But I wonder why he's hanging around those bitches?"

"I know! He should hang out with us!"

"Oh my god, that girl with the bow on her head looks like a slut!"

"Yeah, and the girl with the blue-green hair looks like one too!"

"Maybe we should ask him if he wants to come with us?"

"Yeah, lets go ask him!"

They came up to us and pushed Miku and Rin over, making them drop their boxes.

Miku fell down and hit her knee. Rin was pushed into the gutter.

"Hey, you're pretty cute, aren't you~?"

"Do you wanna-"

"No."

I gave them a straight answer and walked past them.

I helped Miku and Rin up and got their boxes.

We started walking away until...

"Hey wait~!"

They started following us.

But we ignored.

But then...

"Why do you hang out with those sluts~? You're better off hanging with us~!"

"Yeah, just ditch them and come with us~!"

I dropped the boxes.

Miku and Rin had a sad look on their faces from the insults.

I turned around and faced the girls.

I walked up to them.

"Wh-What's wrong~?"

I stared at them; actually, glaring is a better word.

I wasn't looking at their faces, so I didn't see who they were.

One of them is a short girl with blonde hair, tied to one side of her head. From the look of her face, she looks like a tsundere.

Another one is taller than the tsundere and has short brown hair. She looks like the group leader.

And the last one has long silver hair, and is only slightly taller than the group leader. She hasn't spoken yet. Actually, she looks like she doesn't want to hang out with the other two, and is being dragged along.

I looked at the tsundere and the leader.

"Apologize."

"Wh-What~?"

"Why should we?"

I glared at the tsundere.

"Because you judged my friends only by their appearance."

"So what if we did?"

Next thing that happened, I punched the tsundere in the face.

Not hard though.

Hitting girls brutally is one thing I hate.

Yeah, I do hit them when I'm angry.

Just, not often.

The tsundere has fallen to the ground.

"Neru~!"

I have now discovered one name.

The leader glared at me.

"How dare you hurt Neru, you jerk~!"

A faint smirk was showing on my face.

Neru has a nosebleed.

"Me-Meiko... my nose..."

Another name discovered.

Meiko turned to Neru and helped her up and glared at me again.

She looks mad.

Well, obviously because I punched a girl.

"You... you jerk~!"

My faint smirk started to show more.

Is Jerk the only word she can come up with?

Weak.

They started walking away from us.

"Haku~! Hurry up~!"

The silver haired girl didn't move.

It seems we've discovered the last name.

"Fine~! You're out of the group~!"

They disappeared.

I walked up to Haku and looked at her.

She looked at me, and backed off a bit.

She has red eyes.

Is she afraid?

Well, maybe because I went overboard and punched Neru.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped a little and nodded.

"Sorry, I went a bit far. I got angry because they hurt my friends."

She slowly nodded.

"I'm Len. This is Rin, and my girlfriend Miku."

Miku and Rin smiled and waved.

She smiled faintly and bowed.

"I'm... Haku."

"Nice to meet you."

I looked at her.

She seems really paranoid.

I smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

She smiled faintly.

"Who were the other two?"

"Oh... Meiiko and Neru..."

"Are they your friends?"

She frowned.

"K-Kinda... I don't think they're considered my friends..."

"I see. Hmm, why don't you come back to our house? Sorry for making the sudden suggestion, but would you like to?"

Haku nodded.

She seems delighted.

Soon, we made it home.

We placed the boxes in Rin's room (somehow), and went into the lounge.

"Len, Me and Miku are gonna go make dinner, so you two can relax while we make it."

"Alright. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

Haku's stomach growled loudly.

Her face went bright red.

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes."

Rin smiled and went into the kitchen.

"So, I was wondering; what was Meiko's problem?"

Haku frowned.

"She... made a group of three; me, Meiko, and Neru... I didn't want to join, but she dragged me along... because we are her only friends..."

"I see..."

"She always shouts at me whenever I'm not following her... and she always drags me into trouble... but she's one of my only friends...

"I understand."

She looked sad, and relieved at the same time.

"I... I'm happy that she can't order me around and get me into trouble anymore... but now she isn't my friend... neither is Neru..."

She looks like she's about to cry.

"I'm sure she's still your friend. Same with Neru."

Haku nodded slowly, but still looked sad.

"But now... I'm alone..."

"What about your home?"

"I have no home... I left my parents because they are always sent to jail for several reasons..."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry for asking."

She shook her head.

"Its fine... I won't be living with them anymore, and Meiko did let me live with her, but I was basically like her personal maid... I hated it..."

Ouch.

Her life must be a nightmare.

Bad parents?

Serving under Meiko?

Poor Haku.

"So, now you've been kicked out of her house?"

She nodded.

"Pretty much..."

I had a thought.

Then, I got up.

"Hang on for a minute."

I walked out of the living room...

...and bumped into Miku and Rin, who seem to have been eavesdropping.

"Uh, Len~ Wh- What's up?"

I grabbed them and headed towards the kitchen.

"You heard the story, right?"

They nodded.

"Do you get what I'm about to say?"

They nodded.

"Rin, will you allow her?"

She started thinking, and came to an answer.

"Your choice~!"

"Would you agree, Miku?"

She nodded quickly.

"Alright."

I started heading back to the living room, but stopped just as I was about to leave the kitchen.

"And, what's for dinner?"

Miku and Rin giggled.

"Stir-fry with rice~!"

"We'll call you when its done."

I smiled and went back to the living room.

"Sorry for the wait."

"N-No problem..."

"I'm not forcing you, but would you like to stay with us?"

Haku paused for a moment.

"St-Stay with you?"

I nodded.

"We-Well..."

"I said I'm not forcing you. Take your time."

She nodded and started thinking.

She looked at me.

"Are you... sure?"

"Of course."

She started thinking again.

Then came to an answer.

"If you will allow me... Then I will gladly take your offer."

She smiled with her bright red eyes.

"Great! We have an extra room so you can use it."

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you... Len."

"No problem."

Rin came in.

"Dinner is ready~!"

She said it in an energetic tone of voice.

"Got it. Let's go, Haku."

We left the living room and went to the dinner table.

"Wow, it looks delicious!"

I turned to Haku, and saw her staring at the stir-fry.

She looks really hungry.

Like she hasn't eaten for days.

Wait, maybe its true?

"Haku, have you eaten today?"

She shook her head.

"I thought so. Well, help yourself. I'm sure we'll have more food if you're still hungry later."

She smiled and sat at the table.

I sat down next to her and Miku.

Rin sat the opposite to me.

"Itadakimasu~!"

We started eating the stir-fry; which tastes delicious.

As expected of the chef, Rin.

And Miku helped out so I thank her too.

Haku was eating her dinner at a inhuman speed.

When did she last eat?

I don't want be rude, so I'll ignore.

"Haku, when did you last eat~?"

Rin read my mind.

Haku finished her dinner and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yesterday..."

"Do you normally eat at that speed?"

"Rin, you're being rude."

Haku giggled.

For the first time.

"When I'm really hungry, I eat very fast."

Wo-Wow...

That's some speed.

"Are you still hungry, Haku?"

I was just wondering.

"Ye-Yes... May I?"

"Go for it."

She grabbed some more stir-fry.

There's still quite a bit remaining.

I finished my dinner, and got out of my seat.

Miku and Rin have finished their dinner, and so has Haku.

"Is anyone still hungry? There's still quite a bit left on the pan."

"I'm full, thanks~!"

"Me too. Thanks for asking, Len."

They smiled at me.

Miku blushed, too.

I blushed as well.

"What about you, Haku?"

"Um... wo-would I...?"

She was looking at the remains on the pan.

"If you want the rest, go ahead. You don't have to keep asking; make yourself at home!"

I smiled and took our plates into the sink.

I came back and waited for Haku to finish.

She handed me her plate.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes... It was really delicious."

She smiled.

"That's good to hear."

I took her plate and placed into the sink.

Since there aren't many stuff in the sink, I started doing the dishes.

While started washing a plate, Haku came in.

"Can I help...?"

"Sure. You can dry."

I gave her the plate, and she grabbed a teatowel and dried it.

"Where does it go...?"

"Oh, over there."

I pointed over at the cupboard, where the knives, forks, etc. go.

She placed it in there and came back.

It only took about 5-6 minutes to finish the dishes.

"Thanks for helping out, Haku."

"No problem... I just wanted to help out..."

"You can help out whenever you want."

I smiled to her.

"Thank you..."

She smiled back.

"Let's go see what Miku and Rin are up to."

We left the kitchen and headed towards the living room.

Just now, I heard someone outside.

Could it be my imagination?

"Haku, go to the living room. I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay..."

I'm gonna go outside and see.

For once, its still daylight.

Today must be going slow.

I looked outside.

This... is unexpected.

Neru is at our front gate, holding two suitcases.

Meiko is nowhere in sight.

I wonder what she's doing here?

She has her back turned against me, looking around.

"Neru, was it?"

She got startled and quickly turned around.

"You gave me a fright, dumbass!"

"And you gave me a surprise for knowing where I live."

"I-I wasn't looking for you! I got lost and I was looking for Haku!"

"Where's Meiko?"

She stopped.

"She... She ditched me."

"Really? Why did she do that?"

"Because I said I wanted to find Haku. She got mad all of a sudden and pushed me. Then, she left me on the street."

"Do you live with Meiko?"

"Did. Not anymore."

"Then, how did you manage to grab the suitcases?"

"She threw them at me as I was going back to hers. My suitcase hit me in the face. I had to prevent my nose from bleeding with my tissue."

"Ouch."

"Pfft. She was a bitch anyway!"

Quite a temper for a short girl.

Well, I'm kinda short too, but hey.

Neru looked at me.

With a guilty look.

"I'm... sorry for being a jerk at you and your friends."

"I also need to apologize. Sorry for punching you in the face."

"N-No worries."

"Why did you act like an idiot with Meiko earlier?"

"She made me go with the flow. If I didn't listen to her, she'd be a bitch for who knows how long!"

I have to say, I feel sorry for Neru.

At least she's free as well.

It also seems that her nosebleed has stopped.

"So, you're looking for Haku, right?"

"Yeah."

"She's inside."

"Got it."

"What's with the suitcases?"

"They're mine and Haku's."

"Really?"

"Its our belongings."

I think I know what she means.

"Let me guess. Haku is with us, so you're gonna follow her. We're allowing her to live with us, because she explained her problem. So, since she's living with us, you will want to move in too. Am I right?"

Neru looked at me, and nodded slowly.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess."

"Well, I have to say, you hit the bull's eye there!"

She's got a sense of humour.

The joker.

Hehe, interesting.

"Wait here while I ask my friends."

"Got it."

I ran inside and grabbed Miku and Rin.

"Neru is outside. She apologizes for her behaviour. She was only following Meiko's orders. And she wants to move in with Haku. What do you think?"

Miku and Rin looked at eachother, and then smiled.

"The more, the merrier~!"

"We will need to make a lot of food for everyone. This will be fun."

I smiled and ran back to Neru.

"They're okay with it."

"Awesome! Then, don't mind if I come in!"

I opened the gate and she walked in.

She's dragging the suitcases behind.

"I'll take one suitcase."

"Take it."

She gave me Haku's.

We went inside and into the living room.

"Ne-Neru...?"

"Haku!"

Neru glomped Haku.

A reunion.

How nice.

"Len, what's going on...?"

"She staying here too. She asked for it."

"He's right. Meiko ditched me too, so I went to look for you!"

"Re-Really...? I thought that you would have stayed with Meiko...?"

"Screw that bitch! She was a pain is the ass!"

Man, she needs to calm down.

"I'm... glad that you're still my friend... Neru."

"Hehe~ I wouldn't ditch you at all!"

Haku smiled and Neru grinned.

Miku and Rin came in.

"Oh yeah, this is Rin, and my girlfriend, Miku."

Neru stared at me.

Then she grinned.

"You beast! When are you two gonna make lo-"

Haku covered Neru's mouth with her hand.

She's embarassed.

Me and Miku blushed.

"A-Anyway, I'll show you two where the room you'll be sleeping in is."

Neru removed Haku's hand.

"Okay!"

I took them upstairs and into a spare room that's next to mine.

"Wow, its pretty big!"

"You two can sleep in here. There are two beds in here, so you can choose either sides."

"Thanks, Len..."

Haku smiled.

Neru grinned.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!"

"No problem. Oh yeah, Neru, have you eaten yet?"

"Sure did! I stole some food while I was at Meiko's this morning!"

Like a ninja.

"I see. If you're ever hungry, we have food in the kitchen; just don't eat everything."

"You got it!"

They opened their suitcases and started unpacking.

I left the room and closed the door, obviously.

I went downstairs and into the living room.

Miku and Rin are chatting to eachother.

"Oh Len~! Have you showed them their room?"

"Yeah. They seem thrilled."

Miku smiled.

"I'm happy that you're helping out with a lot of people, Len. You're really kind."

I blushed.

"Th-Thanks, Miku."

She blushed a little.

"So~ What should we do now?"

Its already dark.

...

...

Sigh.

Hmm, I wonder...

"Why don't we play video games?"

"Great idea Len~!"

Hehe, this will be interesting.

"I'll go grab Haku and Neru."

I ran upstairs and knocked on their door.

"Yo!"

"Do you two want to play video games with us?"

Just as I finished my sentence, Neru swung the door open.

"You have video games?"

"Uh, yeah. I just said."

"Wicked! I'll be there in a minute!"

She ran out the door with her pyjamas and went to the bathroom.

Wait, I never mentioned where the bathroom is!

Oh well.

"What about you, Haku?"

"Oh... If I can play, then I will join..."

"Cool. Come down when you're ready."

She nodded and I left the room.

I went downstairs and just as I was about to enter the living room...

WHOOSH!

Neru rocketed past me.

What incredible speed!

She's wearing a t-shirt and some boxes.

She seems like a tomboy.

Anyway.

She looked at our games.

"Whoa, you have Soul Calibur IV! And even Mortal Kombat! So much win!"

I had a small feeling she would be a gamer.

Her personality kinda showed it.

"Which game?"

"Soul Calibur IV!"

Me and Rin smiled and placed it in the console.

We turned it on, and grabbed a huge blanket; big enough to cover all of us.

Miku, Rin and Neru sat on the couch, and placed the blanket on them.

I sat down between Miku and Rin. Neru sat down next to Rin.

Haku came in with her night gown on and sat down next to Neru.

I grabbed the first controller.

Neru grabbed the second one.

"Neru, I'll face you first."

"Bring it, banana!"

I love the nickname.

But I prefer her to call me Len.

"Its Len. I like the nickname, but call me Len."

"Fine, fine~"

We started the game.

I'll choose Astaroth.

"Hey, where's Ezio?"

"He's in Soul Calibur V."

"Oh yeah."

"Who will you pick?"

"I'll pick... Voldo!"

He's tricky.

We started the game.

...

...

I win.

"What?"

She grinded her teeth and passed it to Haku.

"U-Um..."

We changed characters.

I took Kilik.

She took Sophitia.

We started the game.

...

...

I lost.

"I-I win...?"

"Well done, Haku"

I smiled and passed the controller to Rin.

Rin placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll win this!"

...

...

Her words backfired.

"When did you get so good with Sophitia?"

"U-um... I use her a lot..."

"I suck using her... You're good Haku!"

Haku smiled.

Rin passed the controller to Miku.

...

...

Flawless victory for Haku.

She's good.

Miku gave the controller to Neru.

"Alright! Choose someone other than Sophitia!"

Haku chose Astaroth.

Neru chose Mitsurugi.

...

...

Neru lost.

"Grrr!"

The game went on.

Soon, Neru fell asleep first.

Then Haku.

Then Rin.

Me and Miku are still up.

"Miku, are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Yeah. Its really lively with everyone here."

"If you want, you can live here too."

"I'd like that."

She smiled at me.

"Then, starting tomorrow, you can move your stuff in."

"Okay."

We looked at eachother.

Miku wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you, Len."

I blushed.

"I love you too, Miku."

She blushed.

Soon, we fell asleep.


	9. Rage

*yawn*

Oh, good morning.

Huh, everyone's still asleep.

I wonder what time it is?

...

...

7:04am

Wow, its still early.

Huh, I don't want to go back to sleep, so I'd might as well get up.

Surprisingly, it was comfortable sleep on the couch with everyone.

I'm gonna go to the toilet...

...

...

*flush*

Maybe I'll take a shower?

Hmm...

*goes to take a shower anyway*

...

...

"Oh, you're up early, Neru."

"Nnnggg..."

She's still half asleep.

I suppose she's going to the toilet.

...

...

*whack*

She walked into the toilet door and fell over.

"Are you alright?"

"Uhh... yeah..."

"I'll make breakfast, so go take a shower."

"...got it."

I went downstairs and noticed Haku walking out of the living room.

"Good morning, Haku."

"Good morning, Len..."

"I'm gonna make breakfast, so when Neru is finished, go take a shower."

"A-Alright..."

She went upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed out some eggs; a lot of them.

I placed two on the frying pan and started cooking.

I'm actually a reasonable cook.

But Rin is still way ahead of me.

Soon, I saw Haku entering the kitchen.

"Has Neru already finished?"

"She let me go first... she said she's too tired..."

"I see. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah... Did you?"

"Yeah, it was average."

"Th-That's good to hear..."

I smiled.

She eyed my frying pan.

"C-Can I help with breakfast...?"

"If you really want to, then I don't see a problem. Use whatever you want to help."

She smiled and went into the refrigerator.

She grabbed some bacon strips and pulled out another frying pan.

Eggs and bacon for breakfast.

A nice combination.

Soon, Miku and Rin came in the kitchen.

"Good morning~! I see you two are making breakfast!"

Duh.

"Yeah, Haku wanted to help out. We're having eggs and bacon strips."

"Sounds good~!"

"Oh yeah, you two can go take a shower. Wash up before breakfast."

"No problem~!"

Miku looks a little sad.

"Miku?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I will..."

They both left and went upstairs.

I wonder what's wrong with Miku?

Is she sick?

Tired?

My mind is flooding with worried thoughts.

"Um... Len... You're about to drop the eggs..."

"Waah!"

I didn't realise my hand was slipping.

I caught the pan just when the eggs were about to fall off.

Lucky.

"Thanks, Haku."

"N-No problem..."

She's pretty shy.

Hmm.

"You don't have to be shy, you know. Just be yourself and relax."

"Y-Yeah..."

The eggs are nearly done, as well as the bacon strips.

Neru walked in.

"Yo, Len. When's breakfast?"

"Give us a few minutes."

"Got it."

She left and went to the dinner table.

The table is actually pretty long, so it can fit about six people.

Me, Miku, Rin, Haku, and Neru.

That makes five people.

"Alright, gotta grab plates."

I grabbed 5 plates, and dished out 2 eggs on each plate.

Haku placed 3 strips on each plate.

Yeah, we have a lot of bacon strips.

Actually, I don't remember having bacon strips at all.

Oh well, I don't care.

We brought the plates in and placed them on the table.

Neru looks starving.

"Can I start now?"

Then, Miku and Rin and came in.

"Knock yourself out."

"Sweet!"

She started shoving the food in her mouth.

"Hey, slow down. You'll choke on your food."

She ignored me.

She was too busy stuffing her face with her breakfast.

I'd better eat mine too.

I sat at the table next to Haku and Miku.

"Itadakimasu."

We started eating ours.

Except Miku.

She's staring at her food.

"Miku?"

She startled.

"Uh, yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong. Nothing... is wrong."

She's muttering something, and starting on her breakfast.

Something is bothering her.

I know it.

Even you can tell.

I finished my breakfast, and took my plate out.

Neru came in and placed hers on mine.

"How was it, Neru?"

"It was pretty epic! You're a reasonable fry cook!"

See?

I told you so.

Well, its nothing that important though.

Neru left the kitchen and went upstairs.

She's already used to here.

That was quick.

Haku came in.

"Did you like it, Haku?"

"It was nice, thanks... What about you?"

"That's good to hear. Its was pretty good, thanks."

Haku smiled and placed her plate on ours.

Rin came in.

"That was pretty tasty~ good job, you two~!"

"Thanks, Rin."

"Th-Thank you..."

Rin placed her plate on the other ones, and left.

Haku left too.

Miku came in.

"Did you like it, Miku?"

"It was great, thanks."

She smiled, but it looked like she was forcing herself to smile.

I frowned.

"Miku, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"What a lier."

"B-But nothing... is wrong."

Looks like she failed to hide it.

"Come with me."

I took her outside.

"Now, tell me what the problem is."

"W-Well..."

She took a deep breath.

"I got a message... from my mother."

"Your mother?"

She nodded.

"What was it about?"

She frowned.

"She's coming over... today."

"For what reason?"

"She's come... to take me with her... overseas."

I paused.

That's right. She isn't on good terms with her mother.

"That's..."

Miku looked at me.

"Are you going to accept that?"

I'm pissed off.

"Well, I don't have a choice..."

She frowned.

I clenched my fists.

"When did she say she will come over today..."

"Before lunch..."

That won't be long.

A couple of hours.

"Then, I'm gonna have a talk with her when she comes."

"Len..."

She smiled faintly.

"Let's head back inside."

We went back in, and went into the living room.

Rin, Haku, and Neru are on the couch.

"Yo, where did you two go? Could it be that you had-"

"No."

I know what she was gonna say.

"Then, what happened?"

I looked at Miku.

She nodded.

I explained everything to them.

Rin looks worried.

Haku feels worried.

Neru just gave a poker face.

Then, she gritted her teeth.

"Fuck that whore!"

Whoa, language, Neru.

"What should we do~?"

"We ignore her!"

"But, that doesn't mean she will leave~!"

Rin is right.

"Tch."

Neru folded her arms.

"What are you gonna do? Slap her silly?"

She was looking at me.

"I'd love to, but this her mother we're talking about here."

"Haku? Got any bright ideas?"

Haku shook her head.

"Come on! We're all sitting here, with a bitch about to show up, and no one is coming up with ideas on confronting her!"

Neru's completely right.

"Well, when she comes, we can only talk to her for now."

That's all I could say.

We all sat down on the couch, and waited.

Soon, her mother showed up.

"MIKU! WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE HOUSE?"

She was banging on our door.

We got up and came to the door.

"Your Miku's mother, right?"

"That's right! Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

She sounds more like a father.

"I'm Len Kagamine. Miku's boyfriend."

She stared at me.

"You've gotta be kidding! This shortbread? Don't make me laugh!"

That hurt.

Neru stepped forward.

She grabbed Miku's mother by her collar.

"You make fun of Len? Just because he's short? Well, I'm short too!"

Neru is backing me up.

"And who are you?"

"I'm also Miku's friend! Got a problem with that, bitch?"

"Watch your mouth! I'm her mother, so show some respect!"

"I don't give a fuck about you!"

Miku's mother gasped.

"Neru, please stop insulting her mother..."

Haku has stepped in.

"Another whore? Who's she? Another 'Friend'?"

"Th-That's right..."

"Ha! Please! Judging by your personality, you must love being innocent! I bet you expect people to do your dirty work, and you get to do whatever you want!"

Tears started to fall from Haku's eyes.

That's when Neru lost it.

"You fucking bitch!"

Neru punched Miku's mother in the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

Ouch.

I was about to grab Neru, but she turned to me with a really pissed off face.

I backed off.

Neru turned back, and grabbed Miku's mother.

"You dare to hurt Haku? I'll break your insides in seconds."

She was trembling.

Neru is pretty frightning, huh?

"Get lost, whore."

Miku's mother got up.

"Wait until your parents here about this!"

"What parents?"

Neru seems to dislikes her parents.

Miku's mother turned to me and Miku.

"I am going to get hold of your father, and I'm sure you'll be taken by force!"

She walked out of our area and disappeared.

We all went back inside.

"The nerve of that bitch!"

"Neru, she's gone. You can relax for a bit."

"But she hurt Haku's feelings! She even hurt our heightness!"

"I know that. If she comes back, then we can settle it. Just calm down."

Neru took a deep breath.

I turned to Haku.

"Are you alright, Haku?"

"Y-Yeah..."

She wiped her eyes, and smiled.

I turned to Miku.

"Miku, I-"

She was crying.

Crap, I didn't notice.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"I should have just followed her... Then she wouldn't have hurt any of you..."

"But she's gone for now. You don't have to worry."

"But when she comes back, she'll be with my father... I will probably be forced to go with them... I should just leave and-"

Rin slapped Miku.

"You idiot! Are you just gonna listen to that bitch of a mother? Its your life; you're in command for it! If you want to stay, then stay! Simple as that!"

Wow, she's right.

Neru grinned.

"She's right! If you hate that bitch, then ditch her!"

Miku was surprised by Rin and Neru.

It took her that long to realise that its up to her if she wants to stay or not.

Of course, I don't want her to leave.

She's my girlfriend.

I would hate myself if I let her go.

Haku went up and hugged Miku.

"Please stay..."

Miku smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay."

Rin went and hugged Miku and Haku.

Me and Neru grinned and high fived.

Everything was lively, until...

*knock knock*

I wonder who it would be?

I opened the door.

It was a man.

With Miku's mother standing behind him, smirking.

Could this man be...!

"Hello. Sorry to ask, but may we come in?"

"S-Sure."

He smiled and entered our house, with Miku's mother tagging along.

"Where can we go?"

"Let's go to the dining room."

We went to the dining room, and sat at the table.

Neru stood behind Miku's mother.

Obviously, she can't allow her to say any insults.

"Alright, lets introduce ourselves. I'm Miku's father. And you are?"

"My name is Len. Len Kagamine. Miku's boyfriend."

"Hoho, really?"

He seems happy to hear it.

"Y-Yeah."

He smiled, then he got to the point.

"Well, as you can see, we want to take Miku with us overseas to study. I wanted her mother to bring her, but I heard she refused."

I nodded.

"I also heard that her mother was abused?"

Crap.

Neru looked at me, then Miku's mother.

"This woman here insulted us. She picked on Len's and my height. She even hurt Haku's feelings."

Neru pointed at Haku.

Miku's father turned to his wife.

"Is that true?"

She started to sweat.

"Wh-What are you talking about, dear? This child is lying!"

Suddenly, she felt a chill down her spine.

Neru was glaring at her.

She had a terrifying look.

"...yes."

"Sigh, that wasn't needed. Apologize to them."

"But...!"

Miku's father glared at her.

"S-Sorry, kids... for insulting you."

Neru gave a "Damn right!" look at her.

Miku's father sighed and turned to Miku.

"Now, Miku. I'm just going to ask, but would you come overseas to study?"

Miku shook her head slowly.

"I don't want to... I have my friends... and Len."

I blushed.

Miku's mother glared at me.

"If you love him, then show me that you both love each other!"

Before I had a chance to answer, Miku kissed me.

On the lips.

Neru and Rin cheered and Haku blushed.

Miku's father grinned and got up.

"Okay, then that's settled. Honey, we're leaving."

"But what about-"

"We're leaving. She has someone she loves. Can't ruin that relationship now, can we?"

He smiled and dragged his wife away.

We followed them, to see them off.

"Father, thank you."

"No problem. Sorry about your mother, she was obsessed abot your studies that she came up with the idea, haha!"

He laughed.

I actually think he's awesome.

Unlike his wife.

"Oh yeah, Miku. We will sell the house and you can move in to Len's house. Are you fine with that?"

Miku nodded.

"Great! Well, we'd best be off. Oh, and Len, please look after Miku from now on. I'm glad she has someone like you on her side. And, please go gentle on her, will ya?"

!

We blushed.

He grinned and patted my head.

They walked up to our gate, and waved.

We waved back, and saw them leaving.

Soon, they were nowhere in sight.

We went back inside once again.

"Thank you everyone."

Miku smiled at us.

"No problem~! We're your friends, right?"

Rin smiled.

"Ribbon is right! If someone ever picks on you, we can help out!"

Neru grinned.

Haku nodded.

"Miku, if you ever have a problem; any problem, come see us."

I smiled.

Miku giggled and nodded.

That reminds me.

"Miku, how about we get your stuff and move you in here?"

"Oh yeah. That would be nice."

We all went over to Miku's house and helped her grab her stuff.

Of course, I wasn't allowed to enter her room.

Then again, there's no reason for it now, since she's moving into ours.

They got her belongings, and we headed back home.

She didn't take a lot.

I think she won't sell the house or anything.

Because its still under her parents care.

Somehow.

"Whose room will she be moved into~?"

"Duh, Ribbon! Len's room, of course!"

We blushed.

"What do you think, Miku~?"

She looked at me, then blushed.

"If Len will allow it... then I'm okay with it."

Whoa, she actually said that!

"Len~?"

They all turned to me.

"W-Well... I don't m-mind."

We moved her stuff into my room.

My room is actually pretty big.

After we finished moving Miku in, Rin spoke.

"What should we do now~?"

"How about the park?"

I love the park.

"Sounds good~!"

We all agreed and left our home.

Pretty simple.

We locked the door and left the house.

We walked down the street and made it to the park.

We saw a familiar face.

Meiko.

She was at the picnic table.

She was surrounded by a group of guys.

The same guys from before.

I walked up to them.

"Hey babe, wanna come with us?"

"Nope. I have better things to do, than being with trash like you."

"You bitch!"

The guy went to grab her, but stopped once I said,

"Hey, its the cross dresser."

He turned around and saw me.

"Oh sh-"

And he got slapped by Meiko.

"Don't call me a bitch, jerk!"

Well, she is one.

And she still says jerk.

The guy got up and ran away crying, but his gang were laughing on the ground because I said he's a cross dresser.

Soon, they got up and walked away.

I feel sorry for the guy now.

Anyway, we walked up to Meiko.

"Meiko, was it?"

"You're that jerk."

Neru glared at her.

"Neru, why are you with those jerks?"

The word jerk is now annoying me.

"They're my friends. Problem?"

"Nope. Not at all."

She turned to Haku.

"And Haku, you too?"

She nodded.

"Tch. I'm wasting my time."

She got up and started to walk away, but got tripped over Rin's foot (somehow).

"Watch it, jerk! These are new clothes, and I don't want them wrecked!"

Does it look like we care?

No.

"Sorry..."

Meiko glared at Rin.

"You'd better be sorry!"

She snorted and trotted away.

What a pig.

Like, literally.

"You okay, Rin?"

"Yeah~"

"Don't let it bother you."

"I won't~!"

We sat at the picnic table.

"Anyone want a drink?"

Rin responded quickly.

"I'll have orange juice~!"

"Neru?"

"I'll have what you're having, Len."

"Haku?"

"Um... what you will have..."

"Miku?"

"Banana milk."

So, counting with Neru, Haku and Miku, that's four bottles of banana milk and one bottle of orange juice.

Banana outranks Orange.

I grabbed the drinks and handed them out.

We quietly drank our drinks.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

I spoke first.

"How are the drinks, everyone?"

Neru gave the thumbs up.

"Its nice... thanks..."

Haku smiled.

"Its yummy, thanks Len."

Miku smiled.

I smiled too.

Its back to dead silence.

Neru slammed on the table.

"Its too damn quiet! Where's the gossip?"

Thank you, Neru.

"Hmm~ Why don't we just talk about random stuff~?"

"Sounds lame, but good enough!"

They started chatting away with stuff I didn't bother to hear.

Until, the sun started to set.

I must have ignored the time.

"Should we head back?"

"Sure~ its getting pretty late~"

We got up and headed home.

They all seem so happy.

We got home and went into the lounge.

Rin and Miku stopped.

"We're gonna make dinner, so you guys can relax until then~!"

Haku looked at Rin.

"Can... I help?"

"Sure~!"

They left and went into the kitchen.

Haku really likes to help out.

Maybe its because she had to help out at Meiko's?

She doesn't have to help.

Me and Neru are sitting in the living room.

"Len, let's game!"

"Sure, but what game?"

"Mortal Kombat!"

Right off the bat.

"You're on."

We started up the game.

She chose Mileena.

I chose Liu Kang.

"Bring it!"

...

...

FINISH HER!

Yeah, I pretty much won.

*presses random buttons for fatality*

Fail.

I only knocked her over.

Oh well, victory was mine.

"Ahhh, you win."

She admitted defeat.

"I won't be so lucky next time, you know."

She grinned.

"Let's play next time then!"

"Sure thing."

Rin came in.

"We're done~!"

"Alright."

We entered the dining room and sat at the table.

We're having pork cutlets and rice.

More rice.

I'm not complaining.

"Itadakimasu."

We chowed down our dinner, and took our plates out.

"Len, go take a shower~ We'll handle the dishes~!"

"Got it."

I listened to Rin and took a shower.

When I got out, I saw Haku standing out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Haku?"

"Um... I hate to be rude... but can we all sleep in the living room again...?"

"I don't see a problem with that, but why?"

"I just... feel more confortable that way..."

I have to agree with her on that.

"I see what you mean. Well, okay then. Oh, you should take a shower too."

"Alright..."

I left the bathroom and went downstairs.

Neru's playing Mortal Kombat with Rin.

Oh yeah, we didn't turn the console off.

I noticed that Rin won.

Neru sighed.

I guess its just not her day.

We prepared the blanket and sat on the couch.

"We should watch a movie~!"

"A horror one!"

As expected of Neru.

Haku came in, and sat on the couch.

"Shower first, before the movie."

"Tch. Alright."

Neru got up and raced into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later, she got out.

That's pretty fast.

I thought girls normally take about an hour or two?

Not that it matters.

Rin took the next shower.

Then Miku.

Soon, we all sat on the couch, and placed the blanket on top of us.

The movie was selected (The Ring).

We played the movie.

In the end, the movie gave Haku a bit of a fright.

Then Rin had to say it.

"If we just watched The Ring, doesn't that mean that she will appear in seven days?"

"Not unless we watch it again on the sixth day! It would go back to seven days!"

Good one Neru.

"I don't think it will even happen. Its a horror film. Its fiction."

"How do you know? Did you watch it, and wait seven days?"

"I don't remember."

"Then, we must watch The Ring every sixth day from now on!"

You've got to be kidding me.

Neru actually believes it?

Actually, this is kinda interesting.

Hehe.

Anyway, since we finished watching the movie, we turned the TV off and snuggled up on the couch.

"Good night, Miku.."

"Good night, Len."

"Night, Haku!"

"Good night, Neru..."

"Night, Ribbon!"

"Night, Neru~!"

"Night, Miku!"

"Good night, Neru."

"Night, Len!"

...

...

We get it.

"Night, Neru."

Today was pretty long.

Longer that most days.

*yawn*

Anyway, good night.


	10. Robbery

"What the...!"

I came home after shopping for groceries with everyone.

And to our surprise, our door was broken.

When we entered the house, we saw two unfamiliar girls sitting on our couch.

One has long pink hair and blue eyes. She's taller than me and Neru, that's for sure.

The other girl has short green hair and green eyes. Green is a nice colour, huh?

They got up and came up to us.

"Hello, are you people the owners of the house?"

"That's right. And you are...?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Luka. Luka Megurine. And this is Gumi."

"Hi."

"I'm Len. Len Kagamine. This is Rin, Neru, Haku, and my girlfriend Miku."

"Nice to meet you all."

Luka seems reasonably mature.

"Likewise."

"Sorry about us being here without permission, but we wanted to tell you something while you were out."

"I see. Let's sit on the couch."

We all sat down and faced Luka and Gumi.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks. We were walking down the street, and saw a suspicious man lurking around your house. He had a big bag on his back. We weren't sure what he was doing, so we waited until he left. After he did leave, we walked over here, and noticed the door was broken down. We entered here and that's when you showed up."

"But if the door was broken down, that would only mean...!"

We realized that we've been robbed.

I looked around the living room.

Our console and video games are missing.

"Neru, did you take your phone this morning?"

"..."

By the look of her face, she didn't.

When she realized it was taken, her scary self came.

She was raging for almost an hour.

We had to grab her, and calm the beast down.

Soon, she came back to her senses.

But, she was still angry.

"That bastard! He took the good stuff! When we find him, I'm breaking his limbs!"

"No, don't. We need to identify him first."

"And the I'll break his limbs!"

"Sigh..."

Violence seems to be her only answer.

Not that I care much.

This IS Neru we're talking about.

Rin started thinking..

"But, how will we catch him~?"

Then Haku joined in..

"How about... we pretend we left and wait until he shows up...?"

"Good idea~!"

It seems common, but good enough.

Miku thought for a moment.

"But, if he already robbed us, then there wouldn't really be a reason for him to return."

...

...

"Miku's got a point."

"Argh! I just wanna beat the living dead outta him!"

"Don't turn this into a horror film... actually, I don't have any objections to that..."

Everyone gave me a poker face.

What's wrong with me?

Then, Neru grinned and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I always knew you were awesome!"

Now I feel like an idiot.

"Scratch what I said..."

Then, Haku came up with a brilliant idea.

"Since it hasn't been long since the guy was here... If he took Neru's phone... why don't we all split up and ring it...?"

"That's a great idea, but we don't have her number?"

"I do..."

She fished out her phone, and went through her contacts.

Actually, she only has Neru's number.

Because Meiko didn't give Haku her number.

"Here you go..."

She gave me her phone.

"Thanks, Haku."

I saved Neru's number on my phone.

"Sorry to be rude, but could I also get your number?"

"S-Sure..."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

I saved Haku's number on my phone.

"It may be rude, but can we have everyone's numbers too?"

Luka asked politely.

"I have no objections."

We passed Haku's phone around and got their numbers.

Then, we all exchanged numbers with Luka and Gumi.

"Alright, let's split up in two groups."

So far, we have seven people.

I grouped up with Miku and Rin.

The other group is Neru, Haku, Luka and Gumi.

We agreed on our parties and went opposite paths.

I dialled Neru's number.

...

...

No sound.

"Let's try further ahead~!"

We walked down the path and dialled again.

Suddenly...

*brrr brrr*

I heard a faint ringtone from further ahead.

We ran down and dialled again.

Then, I saw the guy standing near a bush with his loot bag.

He's trying to turn Neru's phone off.

I quickly group messaged everyone that we found him.

When the guy finally turned Neru's phone off, he started to walk away.

But, seconds later, we heard something like a little tidal wave coming down the road, opposite from our way.

As expected, it was Neru.

She already caught sight of the bag and sprinted past us.

The guy turned around, and before he could do anything, Neru threw herself into him.

W-Whoa...

The guy was thrown onto the ground and Neru started slapping him silly.

Then threw punches.

Then kicks.

"Neru! Stop! You'll kill him!"

I ran over to her, and grabbed her from behind.

Failed to grab hold of her properly, she elbowed me in the gut.

And continued her rampage.

I guess you can't stop an enraged Neru.

Ever.

Until she comes back to our world.

...

...

After an unknown amount of time, she finally stopped.

And...

You won't want to know the results...

I looked at the guys face.

It was the crossdresser.

"You again?"

Neru turned to me.

"You know him?"

"He was hitting on Meiko that time at the park, remember?"

She looked at the guy again.

"Hmm... nope, don't recognise that face."

Well, obviously because you destroyed him.

He's still alive.

"Now, tell me. You're the one who robbed us, correct?"

He can't reply; he's knocked out cold.

"Neru, check his bag."

"Roger."

She fished in his bag.

She found our stolen items, plus other people's items.

Then, she started to check his pockets.

"Uhh, Neru, what are you doing?"

"Pickpocketting. What else?"

"N-Nothing."

Stealing is a crime.

She must be a ninja or something.

"Score! Credit card and cash!"

"They're his..."

"So what?"

I feel sorry for him.

Wait, didn't I feel sorry for him at another time?

Oh well, I can't be bothered thinking about it.

After Neru's raid, we grabbed the corpse and brought it home.

...

...

I'm kidding.

He's not dead.

Or is he...?

Nah, I'm really kidding.

We brought him home and placed him on our front lawn.

"You can all go inside. I'll wait for him."

They nodded and went inside, according to plan.

I waited until he woke up.

"Ughhh..."

He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey. You're up."

He looked at me and was about to scream, but kept quiet.

"You're injured. If you go to sit up, your insides will crumble."

He stayed still.

"Where am I...?"

"The place you robbed."

He looked at our house.

"Is this yours...?"

I nodded.

He frowned.

"So uncool..."

He tried to get up, but couldn't because of the damage done to his body.

"Ouch... What happened...?"

"You got obliterated by Neru for stealing her cellphone, our console and video games."

He groaned.

"I didn't realize this was yours..."

"Looks like you do now."

I grabbed out my cellphone.

He looked at me.

"What are going to do...?"

"Call the ambulance. What else?"

"I thought you'd leave me to die?"

"Do you want me to?"

He shook his head quickly.

"Then, be grateful we helped you."

I sighed.

"Oh, that reminds me. Are you really a crossdresser?"

"No...!"

He shouted, but then he coughed up blood.

"I'm not. Its just my appearence."

"Then, why were you in the female's section in the mall that time?"

"That's because..."

He tried to come up with a reply.

"There weren't any kind of clothing for me."

"What, so you prefer feminine clothing?"

"I'll admit it, yes."

Wow, a brave one.

I looked at his appearance, for once.

He has long purple hair, and has it tied as a ponytail.

He seems older than us, but I can't tell for sure.

And his clothing fashion is... unusual.

That's all I'll say.

"What's your name?"

"Ga-"

He coughed blood again.

"Gakupo... Kamui."

"I'm Len. Len Kagamine."

He gave a faint smile, and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"I'm... sorry about stealing from you."

"Its fine. I guess."

I scratched my head.

"I'm gonna come visit you while you're in the hospital. No complaints."

He chuckled a bit.

"Do what you want."

I watched him be taken away by the ambulance.

Then, I went back inside.

Its already dark.

And just in time, dinner is made.

Rin, Miku and Haku made it.

Tonight's dish will be...

Gakupo's organs.

...

...

Okay, that is a disgusting joke.

I take that back.

We're having home-made pizza.

"Luka and Gumi, wasn't it? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Is it alright?"

"Sure. You're even welcome to stay the night."

I swear I'm not trying to be the Harem king.

I'm just being kind.

"What do you think, Gumi?"

Gumi started thinking, and then gave the thumbs up.

"I don't mind."

"Then, we'd be happy to accept your kind offer."

Luka smiled.

She really IS mature.

Gumi seems to be a bit quiet.

Maybe she's a bit shy?

We sat at the table and,

"Itadakimasu~"

We started eating the pizza.

Hmm, they taste pretty nice.

They ARE home-made, after all.

After we finished our meal, we did the dishes.

"Oh, and everyone can take a shower before bed. Wash up-"

"I get the drill!"

Neru already gets it.

She ran to the shower.

Seems she has it memorized.

"You two are also allowed one if you want."

I was talking to Luka and Gumi.

"Thank you. That'd be great."

Gumi nodded.

Soon after, lets say, five minutes, Neru came back.

Her time is unbeatable.

"I'm done!"

"That was incredibly quick."

"Hehe, I'm just too fast for anyone!"

Did she even wash properly?

Luka got up.

"Then, I'll have mine."

She left.

I turned to Gumi.

"You can have yours next."

She nodded.

We all went into the living room.

Since Luka and Gumi are staying the night, I'd better get them some blankets.

...

...

Why am I the only guy here?

Not that it matters...

What really matters to me is why everything is going so smoothly?

This never, EVER happens.

I guess Lady Luck is on my side right now.

I went and got them some blankets.

That's right, we have a lot of people here.

I wonder what we could all do before we go to asleep?

I came back, thinking.

When I looked, everyone started staring at me in silence.

"What?"

Neru got up, and .

"I-Is there a problem?"

Neru smirked.

"We're discussing right now. Entry is prohibited!"

She went to push me out of the living room, but she got pushed out as well by Rin.

She closed the door, with me and Neru out of the living room.

"HEY! Why did I get kicked out too?"

Rin said something that I didn't catch, and walked away from the door.

"Tch..."

"Uh, Neru, what's going on?"

"I was about to hear what they were gonna talk about, but then I pushed out. Traitors..."

"I see."

"If you hadn't come back, I would have found out the gist of it!"

"Well, its a bit too late now."

"Hmph."

We waited near the stairs for someone to come back.

Then, Rin came back.

"Okay, you two can-"

And Neru barged in.

Rude...

We went back in.

"Len, its decided."

Miku said with a smile on her face.

"What's decided?"

"These two will live here with us from now on."

...

...

"WHAT."

"They don't have a home. They walk around together and stay wherever they go. So, we decided that they can stay here."

I get it, but we barely know them!

Actually, I shouldn't say that.

Because I allowed Haku and Neru to stay here without knowing them properly.

I'm a fool.

But they are nice people, after all.

And these two seem nice too.

"Well... I have no objections."

Miku nodded and smiled to Luka and Gumi.

"Welcome to our new house."

Everyone smiled and gave them a warm welcome.

"Thank you very much. Please take good care of us."

They bowed their heads and smiled.

We did the same, and everyone went to our bedrooms to prepare our beds.

I only have one bed...

Don't get any ideas!

Since Miku is sleeping in my room, we will have to share it...

Unless...

I-I said don't get any ideas!

Seriously...

Me and Miku stared at my bed, then stared at eachother.

The bed is small.

Considering I'm small.

"M-Miku..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"How about w-we sleep under a futon?"

I have one in my wardrobe.

My big wardrobe.

Don't ask...

"S-Sure."

Wait, we can have Miku sleep on the futon and I can have my bed.

The perfect plan...

...

...

Is what I would have said.

We ended up using the futon together.

We turned the lights off and snuggled up together.

...

...

Is it hot in here?

Or is just the intense heat from sleeping on the same bed as Miku?

That was a weak joke.

"Miku... are you alright with this?"

"Yeah..."

She closed her eyes and hugged me.

The heat is rising...

"Good night... Miku."

She smiled.

"Good night... Len."


	11. Ice block

Hey.

I can't seem to sleep properly.

Well, I did fall asleep, but I woke up not long ago at about 6am.

So, I'm just sitting outside, watching the raindrops fall from the sky.

(I fixed the door last night, in case you were wondering.)

I love the rain.

It can be relaxing, and it can calm down.

So peaceful.

Huh?

I hear noises from the kitchen.

Better go check it out.

...

...

"Uh... Neru, what are you doing?"

"Waaaah!"

Actually, there's no point asking.

I found Neru scavenging around the kitchen, perhaps looking for food.

"You scared the bloody heck outta me!"

"Well, I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"I should be saying that!"

Its a bit too late for that now.

"Are you hungry?"

"N-No! I was just..."

She paused for a moment, then mumbled.

"Looks like you are. I'll make you something."

Neru looked at me, with her sparkling golden eyes.

Then, she patted my shoulder.

"You da man!"

Uh, okay.

I gave her a fake smile and made some riceballs.

She started munching on them fast, like she's been starving for days.

She had dinner last night though...

I guess she has quite the appetite.

I started eating my riceballs.

Hmm, even though they're made by me, I don't find them that tasty.

They don't taste great, nor taste bad.

So-so.

As Neru and I finish up with our early breakfast, Neru was gonna go back to bed.

Until I grabbed her arm.

"W-What?"

"Neru, why don't we go visit Gakupo?"

"Who's that?"

"The guy you pulverized."

She gave me a "Why would you wanna hang with that dumbass" look.

Then she sighed.

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because you were responible with his injuries."

"Serves him right!"

"..."

I gave a "At least show some pity on him" look.

Then she sighed again.

"F-Fine! Just let go of me!"

I gave her wish, and she went upstairs.

I washed my hands in the kitchen sink, and went upstairs too.

I walked into my room, with a sleeping Miku in the futon.

Her sleeping is cute.

I went and grabbed my phone.

And, without a second thought, I bent down and kissed Miku on the cheek.

Yeah, I did it without thinking properly.

But hey, she's my girlfriend, right?

Hehe, if you have/had a girlfriend, you'd do the same, right?

No need to hide it.

Any guy would do that.

Anyway...

I walked downstairs, and Neru's waiting for me at the door.

"Slowpoke."

I ignored her.

I'd better leave a note so they will know where we are, just in case.

Hmm, I think this will do.

_"Going to visit the hospital to pay a visit to someone. Neru is with me because she's responsible for his injuries. You know who I'm talking about. Be back soon._

_Len"_

Yeah, good enough.

"Come on, its getting cold."

Neru is right.

Its still raining.

I'm not complaining, though.

"Yes. We're going now."

I grabbed an umbrella and locked the door.

Neru is right next to me, under the umbrella.

I hope people won't get misunderstandings.

"Say, Len."

"Hmm?"

"Where are your parents?"

That was out of the blue.

"Well... I don't want to answer."

"Are they...?"

Neru looked at me and can see that I'm feeling a little down.

"S-Sorry for asking..."

"Its alright. I'll tell you."

"O-Okay."

"Rin and I lived alone. Ourr parents died in a car crash last year. Sounds pretty cliché, right?"

"To be honest, yes. So you and Rin were born by them, right?"

"Hehe. Rin isn't related to me through blood. Her father left her mother after giving birth to Rin."

"What an asshole!"

"I know, right? My mother died after my birth. And that's when my father and Rin's mother came together and got married. A happy ending... Until, the car crash occured on their honeymoon. Tragic, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Enough about that."

We have made it at the hospital.

And its about 7:15am.

We're allowed to visit at this time, so we can go in.

We entered the hospital and came up to the front desk.

"Hello, we have came to see Gakupo Kamui. He came in last night."

"Hang on, please."

The operator started fiddling with the keyboard.

"Yes. He's on the fourth floor, in the second room to the right."

"I see, thank you."

We took the elevator, because Neru seemed like she is too lazy to take the stairs.

We entered the fourth floor and went to second room to the right, as the operator said.

Gakupo is lying on the bed, staring out the window.

"Gakupo."

He turned his head around.

"Oh, Len."

He then saw Neru and started to freak out.

"Why is that demon here?"

"Relax. She's here because I dragged her along, considering she's the one who wrecked your body."

That doesn't sound dirty...

"So... she's not here to destroy me?"

Neru gave him an evil look.

"Do you want me to?"

He shook his head quickly, to avoid his death.

I sighed.

"I did say that I will come visit you, right?"

"Yeah..."

He took a deep breath.

Compared to how he was back then, he's changed dramatically.

First he was a total jackass, now he's the opposite.

And it hasn't even been long.

That's pretty amazing.

"How's the injuries?"

"Not that bad. I was told that I will be fine, and that I will be discharged in a few days. About three."

"I see. What are you gonna do once you leave?"

"I'm not really sure..."

"Have you heard from your gang?"

"Apparently, they have a new gang leader. Because, from my gang's thoughts, they said I'm becoming more of a coward. So, they have removed me."

Well, he seems like a coward now.

But, he isn't a bad guy now, either.

"That sucks. Why don't you just live a normal life at your home?"

He gave me a sad look.

Don't tell me...

"Are you saying... your home is where your gang hang out at?"

He nodded slowly.

"My house became the club. Now, they told me that they're kicking me out. In other words, I lost my house."

"What about your belongings?"

"Do you think a gang would allow you to get your stuff back?"

"Well, no."

"There you go."

So, all he has is nothing.

I feel really sorry for him.

"Why don't you... stay with us after you are discharged?"

Neru instantly turned to me, shocked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

Gakupo looks surprised.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have reasons why I would invite you."

One, because I'm the only guy in the house.

Two, because I feel sorry for him.

Three, because I think he may be helpful to us.

"I see... What does she think?"

He was pointing at Neru.

She gave a "No way" look.

But then, she sighed.

"Do what you want."

"Then, its settled. First, we will see if the others will agree with it. Then, if they say yes, we will come pick you up when you are discharged."

"Thank you. Oh, that reminds me, if I go with you, would my friend be allowed to live with you too?"

"Who is that?"

"Kaito Shion. He was living with me, but since I was removed, he left the club as well."

"Can we see him first? We have to see if all of us will agree on it."

"That's fine. If you want to meet him, he is usually seen around the playground where we first met. Eating an ice block."

"I see. Would he be there now?"

He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Its a 50/50 chance. Why not go see if he's there now?"

"Good idea. Then, should we visit you later on today?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright. Then, we will be leaving now."

"I see. Thanks for visiting me. And... I apologize to her about stealing her phone."

Neru blushed a bit, then looked away.

"I-Its fine! Just don't do it again!"

Man, she a tomboy AND and a tsundere.

That's Neru for you.

"Well, take care."

"You too."

We left the hospital and started heading towards the shop.

"Neru, do you think everyone will accept him?"

"Beats me. I actually have no objections towards that guy. Unless he steals again."

"Wait... but you stole his credit card and money."

Neru started sweating.

"...No I didn't."

"Thief."

"Shut up!"

"Return his stuff back when we see him later."

"Tch..."

We made it to the shop.

We went in, and decided to buy some stuff.

I bought the usual (banana milk) because buying them at the vending machine is too mainstream.

Neru grabbed some banana milk too.

Hehehe.

We bought them, and went to the playground.

At the picnic table, we can see a tall guy with blue hair. He sucking on an ice block, and staring at the sky.

Is this the guy?

We approached him.

"Hello, sorry to ask, but are you Kaito Shion?"

He turned to me.

"Yeah? And you are...?"

"I'm Len Kagamine. And this is Neru Akita."

We bowed.

Kaito smiled and bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you two!"

"Can we sit with you, Kaito?"

"Well, this isn't my picnic table, isn't it?"

He chuckled.

We sat on the opposite side.

"So, what brings you two here anyway?"

"Well, Gakupo asked me something so we needed to confirm it with you."

Kaito looks suprised.

"You know Gakupo?"

"Well... he stole from our house. Neru lost her sanity because he stole her phone, so she injured him enough to send him to the hospital."

"I-I see."

"Soryy about that."

"No problem! I guess, he was an idiot."

Kaito scratched his head.

"So, what did you want to confirm?"

"When everyone at house agrees with it, he will be moving in with us. And he wants you to live with us too."

Kaito looks delighted.

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah. Did you two live together?"

"Yeah, but he got kicked out, so I left too. I felt sorry for him, and he's my friend."

"Where do you live now?"

He smiled.

"Nowhere."

...

...

"Huh?"

Me and Neru looked at eachother, then looked at Kaito.

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

"Then, where do you sleep?"

"In the hospital room where Gakupo is right now."

"You mean, you're only sleeping there because its the only place you can go to, and if Gakupo discharges, you wouldn't have anywhere to stay?"

"That's right."

Now, I feel sorry for both of them.

"Well, when we get back, we will ask everyone if you two can stay."

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Would you like to come with us back home, so that we can ask everyone?"

"Is it okay with her?"

He was pointing at Neru.

"I have no objections."

"Then, let's go."

We finished up over here and left.

We're nearly home, so we started talking along the way.

"How long have you and Gakupo known eachother?"

"Hmm, childhood friends? I've known him for a long time."

"I see. Why does he, well, did, steal from others?"

"He's been living poorly. So, he decided to be in a gang and steal so he can survive... I guess. "

"That was a bad choice."

"I know. He's not a bad person though."

"I realized that. Did you join in with with the gang?"

"Hehe, yeah. I joined in because I had nowhere to go either. Though, I never steal. I just lived there."

"I see. Stealing is a crime."

"Indeed it is."

We chuckled and soon made it home.

Miku is sitting outside.

"Miku?"

"Oh, welcome back. I was just sitting outside for some fresh air."

"I see. Oh, Miku, this is Kaito. Kaito, this is Miku, my girlfriend."

Kaito smirked and nudged my shoulder.

"Hoo, nice one, tiger!"

"Ahem."

Me and Miku blushed.

"Its nice to meet you, Miku!"

"Likewise."

"Miku, we're going to discuss something with everyone in a minute, so let's go inside."

"Okay."

We went inside, and went into the living room.

"You two stay there while I grab the others."

I walked to the kitchen and found Rin, Haku, Luka and Gumi cooking.

There's a crap load of food here.

I can't say what's what.

"Oh, Len~! You're back~!"

"Yeah. Sorry for asking while you're cooking, but can you all come to the living room for a moment?"

"Sure~"

They all cleaned their hands and we came back to the living room.

Kaito looked at the four with me.

Then, he saw Luka.

"Luka...?"

"Kaito?"

They both looked and blinked.

Then, they ran and hugged eachother.

"Haha! Its been a while! How've you been?"

"It has, right? I've been alright, thanks to them. How about you?"

"I've had problems, but I've been managing it."

"I see. Its still great to see you!"

We were all giving a poker face.

Until I spoke first.

"Do you two know eachother?"

Kaito smiled.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends. We went to seperate schools after we finished middle school. So, that's a surprise to see her here!"

Luka giggled and smiled.

"He's right. We've known eachother for a long time."

I smiled.

"I see. I'm glad to hear you ywo are happy to see eachother."

They smiled and hugged again.

Then, I got down to the point.

"Since we're all here, I'd like to ask you all something, and I'd like an answer."

They all looked confused, but nodded.

"Would you all let Gakupo and Kaito stay with us?"

"Gakupo is my good friend. But, he was also the one who stole from you. He's actually a really nice guy, trust me!"

They all looked surprised, but started thinking hard.

Miku spoke first.

"I don't have any problems. He did tried to hit on me once, but now I don't mind."

Rin spoke next.

"Mhm~! I don't mind either~!"

Didn't she break his arm before...?

Haku spoke next.

"I'm okay with it..."

Luka spoke next.

"I don't have a problem with it."

Last, Gumi spoke.'

"No problem."

Then, I guess we will two more people in the house.

And at least, I won't be the only guy in the house.

"Alright. Gakupo will be discharged in a few days."

I turned to Kaito.

"What will you do in the meantime?"

"I'll stay with Gakupo until then. I don't want him to be lonely!"

"I see. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"No thanks. I had some earlier! Anyway, I need to get back; Gakupo would be waiting for me!"

I somehow sense a slight twitch of Yaoi floating here...

"Alright then. Shall I walk you back to the hospital?"

"Nah, its fine. I can manage it alone!"

"Okay then.

We walked to the front door.

"Well, we will wait for Gakupo's release until then."

"Yeah, so see you in a few days!"

We waved to eachother, and saw Kaito disappear down the road.

Neru looked at me, with a curious face.

"I've been wondering; why do you act so kind and cool to us all the time?"

That's a stupid question.

"Its how I roll, Neru."

Everyone giggled, and we went inside.

Cutting time short, we stayed inside most of the day.

We talked.

Played games.

Cooked.

It was a plain day.

Well, except for the face that Gakupo and Kaito will be moving in soon.

To be honest, I think it will be interesting.

Except, I wonder where they will sleep?

Actually, it started out with me and Rin.

Then, pretty much, Miku.

Then Haku and Neru.

Now, Luka and Gumi.

Next, Gakupo and Kaito.

...

...

Why the heck did we get all these people in the house in such short time?

I guess, I felt sorry for everyone.

But its surprising.

Everyone had no home when I met them.

Except Miku.

So now, we have 6 girls and, soon, 3 boys.

That's a big family.

...

...

Family...

Huh?

Oh, I think too much.

Well, since its already late, I'd better go to sleep.

Everyone has gone to bed, and I have Miku with me in the same bed.

I feel relaxed, yet embarassed.

A-Anyway, I'm going to sleep now.

Good night.


	12. Dead

Oh, hello.

I can't seem to fall asleep.

Its already past 1:00am.

Ugh, I don't want to sleep through the day.

I'll drink some warm milk and see if it helps.

Though, it probably won't.

Sigh.

I got out of my bed, without waking Miku up, and went into the kitchen.

I made the warm milk and drunk it slowly.

...

...

I don't feel tired.

More like, its made me more awake.

Oh well.

I guess I'll sit outside for a bit.

I slowly unlocked the door.

Wow, the sky is pretty.

I sat down on the steps, and watched the stars.

*yawn*

I'm feeling a little sleepy...

Maybe I'll have a...

A...

...

...

...

"AHHHHHH!"

Huh?

I heard a scream.

Down the street.

I quickly got up and ran to the front gate.

A girl, about the height of Miku, is running down the street.

"Help me!"

She's running towards my house.

What is she running from?

...

...

A person is limping towards her.

Yes, limping.

The person looks absolutely wrecked.

Ripped clothes.

A trail of blood is being left from the person limping.

And judging from here, the person's face is completely screwed up.

Could it be...?

"Hey, get over here!"

She looked at me, giving me the "I'm saved!" look.

She has tears falling from her eyes.

I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her past the gate.

I closed it, locked it and we quickly ran to the door.

The person is still limping and, to my surprise, went past my house.

Soon, the person disappeared into the night.

"Phew. Are you alr-"

The girl hugged me.

"Thank you."

She looked at me and smiled, with tears still falling.

I looked at her.

She has very long white hair, and red eyes.

She seems to be dressed up in red and black.

She's pretty.

"N-No problem. What happened?"

She wiped her eyes, and we sat down on the steps.

"I was asleep not long ago, until I woke up from a shout. I was scared, but soon I went to see where it was coming from, and when I did, I found my parents dead on their bed. Then, I was attacked by a zombie."

I knew it!

I knew this day would come!

"I was so scared... I couldn't do anything, so I ran for my life. And that's when you saved me."

She smiled.

"No worries, really. And about your parents... I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"I guess it couldn't be helped..."

She's shaking.

Experiencing something like that is understandable.

You'd freak out if a zombie appeared in your house.

For me, I would get scared and over excited.

Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me.

"What is your name?"

She asked me.

"Len. Kagamine Len."

She smiled, with a faint blush on her face.

"I'm Tei. Sukone Tei."

"Its nice to meet you, Tei."

I smiled.

She blushed and smiled.

Is it just me...

Or is she showing the slightest feeling of affection towards me?

If she takes a liking to me...

Pfft, nah.

I must be imagining it.

Anyway, I wonder what I can do about this.

Her parents are... dead.

A zombie is on the loose...

Wait...

If the freak killed her parents, then...

Oh crap.

I don't want to say it, so I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Let's go inside."

"Okay..."

We got up and went inside.

I closed the door, and rushed around, grabbing a huge log.

By coincidence, we have those metal thingies that you can make a great lock out of.

I placed the log on the door to block the entrance.

Then, I locked the door with the key.

Then, I locked the door with several other random ways.

Soon, the door looked like it won't be opened.

At all.

"Sigh, that should do it."

Obviously from the commotion I caused, everyone has woken up.

Neru looks pissed off.

"Dude, do you even know what time it is?"

Not really.

"This isn't the time. We have a situation here."

"Huh?"

Everyone turns and looks at Tei.

"Who's she?"

"This is Tei Sukone. Ask more questions later. First, we have to arm ourselves."

"This isn't some zombie apocalypse, you know!"

I grabbed Neru and took her to the living room.

I opened the curtains.

Zombies are everywhere.

In a short amount of time!

Neru's jaw dropped.

So did everyone else's.

"What the fuck happened!"

"Calm down, Neru. I don't know either. All I know is, this girl just lost her parents during this."

"Shit!"

I wish she'd stop the bad mouthing.

"We need to prepare for the worse."

Rin gave me a grin.

"I've always wanted something like this to happen one day. Minus the loss of her parents."

I grinned.

"Me too. Oh! That's right."

I grabbed Tei.

"This girl is Sukone Tei. Tei, this is Rin, Neru, Haku, Luka, Gumi, and my girlfriend, Miku."

Suddenly, I felt Tei jump as soon as I said "Girlfriend".

"It-It's a pleasure to meet you all."

She bowed down.

Everyone does the rest.

"Now, can everyone try and find anything that can be used as a weapon, and armour?"

Then again, I don't think we own anything like that.

Suddenly, Rin grinned.

"I thought you'd say that. Come with me."

I wonder what she's planning?

We followed her upstairs into her room and we stood infront of her bed.

She moved her bed aside, and grabbed the carpet.

I can see a slight difference from the carpet and where she is pulling.

There is a big square on the carpet, and she pulled it off.

A trap door is revealed!

She opened it, and faced us.

"Follow me~!"

She walked down the stairs that leads towards darkness.

Wait, her room is on the second floor of the house, so how can there be a secret passage!

Well, anything is possible.

We followed her down.

Down.

Down.

And down.

Soon, we made it into a room, that seems like some medieval dungeon theme room.

On the walls are swords, axes, clubs, spears, etc.

"What the hell! When was this made!"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"This room!"

"Oh these stuff? They're all fake. This is just decoration."

"Ah, I see."

Phew, that surprised me for a bit.

"The real stuff is right here~!"

She pressed a random button on the wall.

Everything started to change.

The walls, the floor...

Soon, everything changed.

On the walls are...

Swords.

Guns.

Bats.

Crowbars.

And you got the idea.

Its covered with weapons.

Neru looks like she's fallen into a dream.

She started blabbering over how amazing this room is.

She needs to know that we are currently in a situation between life and death.

I choose life.

Obviously.

"Rin. When did we get a room like this?"

"I don't know. Maybe since we moved in?"

"I guess that would be the oly reason."

I walked over and grabbed a big sword that is easy for me to carry.

Then, I grabbed two pistols to add with my selection.

Rin chuckled.

"Hoho, are you gonna try and be like Dante, huh?"

"Devil May Cry was awesome. And Dante was like my hero."

If I gained immortality and inhuman powers, I'd be one step closer to him!

Rin walked over and picked her weapons.

Everyone else did the same.

Soon, we stood in a circle.

I looked at their selections.

Rin: A sword and two pistols. The same as me.

Neru: A sword, a bat, and a shotgun.

Haku: A double shotgun and a bat.

Luka: Two pistols and a shotgun.

Gumi: A sniper rifle, a rocket launcher and sub machine guns, plus a knife on her lower left leg. Wait, seriously?

Miku: Two pistols and a bat.

Tei: Sub machine guns, a shotgun, and... a butcher's knife? I don't think I saw that anywhere. I wonder where she got it?

Wow, this seriously seems like we are IN Left 4 Dead!

*shakes head*

I shouldn't be excited over this.

We need to protect ourselves from zombies breaking in.

Miku spoke.

"I hope everyone out there will survive."

Then it hit me.

"Gakupo and Kaito!"

Everyone got surprised and realized.

Gakupo is still in hospital!

"We need to make our way to the hospital, fast!"

We nodded and went out the back.

Crap, I need to lock that door too...

We ran to the front and started shooting down the zombies coming our way.

After a few seconds when we started firing, we wiped out over 20 zombies.

Yes, we are badass.

We ran down the street and made it to the shop.

Meiko is in the playground on top of a tree, preventing a zombies from getting her.

*BANG*

Neru had fired her shotgun and took out the zombie.

"N-Neru!"

Meiko jumped off the tree and ran towards us.

She glomped Neru, pushing her to the ground.

"Oh my god, you saved me! I knew you would come and rescue me! Oh Neru, you little cutie!"

What a bitch.

Neru pointed her shotgun towards Meiko.

"Get the fuck off me."

Shocked from her actions, Meiko got up quickly and backed off.

Neru got up and started walking away.

"N-Neru?"

She turned and gave a glare at Meiko, then walked away.

I can tell that she is angry at Meiko.

I can't remember why though.

I guess I'm having memory loss.

We started to follow Neru.

And as expected, Meiko is tagging along.

Thanks to her, we didn't talk at all.

Until we made it to the hospital.

Zombies are everywhere.

I'm not surprised though.

We were about to enter the hospital, until Meiko stopped me.

"W-Why are we going in there?"

"To save our friends. What else?"

"Just leave them behind and save yourselves!

I gritted my teeth, and pointed a pistol at her head.

"Hey, you should happy that you're with us. We could have left you with the zombie. And I'm not like you. I want to save my friends so that we can survive together. If you don't like it, then get the fuck out of here."

Meiko kept quiet.

I withdrew my gun and we walked into the hospital.

Before I even noticed, the lady at the office had got blown to smithereens.

By Haku.

Whoa watch out, we got a badass over here.

We continued on and came up to an elevator.

"Should we go in~?"

"No. Elevators are dangerous. I can even explain multiple ways on how to die when you're in one. Let's take the stairs."

"Okay~!"

Basically if you use an elevator during a zombie apocalypse, you're screwed.

We ran up the stairs, firing the zombies as we proceeded up.

Soon, we made it to Gakupo's room.

I can hear noises inside.

I swung the door open.

Gakupo is still in the bed.

And Kaito is trying to protect Gakupo.

A zombie is trying to get Kaito, but is getting pummeled.

"Kaito! Gakupo!"

"Len!"

I grabbed my sword, and struck the zombie.

Like a boss.

"Are you okay?"

"Just barely. What the hell is happening here?"

"Beats me. I found this girl being chased by a zombie around our hoise."

I pointed to Tei.

"I see. Did you come to find us?"

"Yeah. I was afraid that you two would have become one of them."

"Hehe, don't underestimate me! Now, we need to help Gakupo and get the hell out of here!"

I nodded and we grabbed hold of Gakupo.

"Gakupo, are you okay?"

"Yeah. The pain is almost all gone, so I can handle it."

We pulled him out of bed, and made our way to the door.

Zombies started to invade the floor we're on.

"Shit, we need to clear a path..."

*BANG*

*WHACK*

Everyone started beating the living dead out of them.

Haha, a great joke.

Not.

We quickly ran to the stairs, but we were stopped by Haku.

"Haku? What's wrong?"

"Where's Meiko...?"

I turned around.

She isn't with us!

Panicking, we walked back to Gakupo's room.

Meiko is down the corridor.

She is looking through dead people's pockets.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!"

She didn't hear me, and continued to steal.

I was about to head towards her, until it was too late.

Zombies came out of every direction.

All of the rooms.

"HEY!"

Meiko heard me that time, and turned around.

She noticed all of the zombies that are closing in on her.

She began to freak out and started to run for it.

...the opposite direction to us.

What an idiot!

Suddenly, she tripped and fell over.

"Ahhhh!"

The zombies came closer to her.

We tried to shoot them down, but there are too many.

Soon, they had already started devouring her.

"MEIKO!"

Neru and Haku went to go and save her, but they were grabbed by none other than me and Kaito.

"Don't Neru, its too late! She is one of them now!"

"BUT I HAVE TO HELP HER, DUMBASS!"

I turned her around, facing towards me.

"Do you wanna die? Once you're a zombie, you are fucked! F-U-C-K-E-D! And if you two go and sell your lives to them, then you're fucking insane!"

Tears started to drizzle down their faces.

We grabbed their hands and we proceeded down the stairs.

As we fired our way back down, we made it outside.

Zombies are everywhere.

And I mean, _everywhere_.

These is no end to this unless we kill every single one of them.

But they are like, multiplying every minute.

So, it will be nearly impossible.

If I remember correctly, zombies are blind or something.

They only follow sound.

I saw it on an anime Highschool of the Dead.

I found a small rock by my foot.

I picked it up and threw it at a garbage bin near the street, causing it to make a loud sound.

The zombies heard it (luckily), and they all headed towards the bin.

I turned to everyone and gave the "Now we have to be extremely quiet" signal.

We started heading home in silence.

Tonight has been a nightmare for everyone.

Even for me.

I actually didn't thin zombies would appear.

All I can think of right now, is that there must have been an accident and someone got mutated.

Something like that.

Soon, we made it home.

We entered the back door, and I locked it with the key.

After, we entered the living room.

We sat down and stayed quiet for a while.

Until... Haku began to cry.

And then, Neru got up and walked away.

"Haku..."

Rin and Miku comforted her.

I got up and left the living room.

I found Neru sitting on the stairs.

"Len..."

I sat down next to her.

"Neru."

"What..."

"I'm sorry we didn't save Meiko."

"Who cares about that bitch... Its better off without her..."

I can tell she doesn't mean it.

I placed my hand on her head.

And then...

She started to cry.

She hugged me and cried for a while.

Then, I saw Luka leaving the living room.

With Kaito following her.

What could they possibly be doing?

They entered the dining room.

I don't want to interfere, so I'll leave them be.

Soon, Neru calmed down.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly.

I patted her head, and got up.

I helped her up and we entered the living room.

Then, Luka and Kaito enter the room.

They're holding hands.

I can see where this is going.

So can you.

"So, what should we do now?"

Miku spoke first.

"Who knows. Everything has been a nightmare, and there is no end to those zombies."

Maybe we should add "Kill Zombies" on our daily basis.

"I wish this didn't happen."

Even though this happened and it was a blast, I hate seeing people dying.

...

...

"Everyone! Look out the window!"

Rin shouted.

We rushed to the window, and saw something rather...

Unexpected.

Three people are standing on the road.

They don't seem to be zombified.

I can't get a good look, but I can see that they're all girls.

"I'll be back in a minute!"

I ran to the backdoor and unlocked it.

I rushed outside and to the street.

"Hey! Its dangerous out there!"

They turned to me.

I can see what they look like now.

One of them has black pigtails with blue streaks.

She's pretty tall, and she has one blue eye, while the other is red.

The second one is about my height, has long blonde hair, and is dressed up like a loli.

And the third one is about the same as the loli.

She has pink drill-style hair and redish eyes.

The tall one smiled to me.

"Relax. Just watch."

She raised her hand in the hand and started chanting some random crap.

After that, the sky started to glow red.

"What the..."

This is like being in a manga.

I watched as the tall one continues to chant and wave her hand around in the air.

Zombies are coming towards us.

"Watch out!"

The loli smirked.

"Hmph."

Suddenly, the loli removed the top of the dress, and revealed the torso.

I was about to hide my eyes, until I realized.

The loli is a guy.

Another crossdresser.

Well, an OFFICIAL crossdresser.

But then, something surprised me.

The loli's torso opened, like a robot, and missiles flew out and exploded on the zombies.

My jaw dropped to the ground.

I looked at our window and everyone else had given the same expression.

The loli looked at me and blushed, hiding his torso.

"Ahh! Pervert!"

You're kidding me, right?

Does he even know that he's a guy?

I'd better go along with it.

"S-Sorry!"

I covered my eyes.

I feel like an idiot.

The one with the drills giggled and walked over to me.

"Hello. My name is Teto Kasame. What's yours?"

"My name is Len Kagamine. What are you all doing out on the street? There are zombies everywhere!"

She smiled.

"Just watch. The one with the black pigtails is Ruko Yokune. And the other is Ritsu Namine."

"I see. I'm sorry to be rude, but is Ritsu a guy?"

Teto giggled.

"Yes, but its best if you leave him as he is."

I guess he thinks he's a girl.

I looked at Ruko.

Teto looked at me, then Ruko and smiled.

"In case you wonder, Ruko is both male and female."

Teto also mentioned.

I don't know why she had to mention that, but I'll go with it.

"What about you? Are you something unique like them?"

She giggled.

"I'm part human and part bat."

She spread bat wings out of her back.

...

...

What the hell?

Though its unusual, that's epic.

"Whoa, cool!"

And I'm not being sarcastic.

She smiled and turned to Ruko.

Ruko finished chanting and lowered her hand.

I looked onto the street and saw something unreal.

The zombies that are lying on the street look like humans again.

What the...!

Everyone in the house rushed outside, and looked around.

"What happened~?"

Ruko grinned and walked up to me.

"Just a little something that I did."

That wasn't something little. Rather, it was something huge.

"What did you do?"

She smiled.

"Oh, I just stopped this mayhem and brought the dead back to life. No biggie!"

What the hell.

And before I knew what was about to happen next, the people woke up.

"Ow, what happened? My head hurts."

"I remember seeing a zombie. And then I blacked out. Maybe it was nightmare?"

All the people got up and wandered away.

This is totally weird.

And then, I turned to Neru and Haku.

"Go to the hospital."

They know my reason, so they nodded and head towards the hospital.

I turned to Ruko, Ritsu, and Teto, and I bow my head.

"Thank you for restoring everything back to where it was."

The others did the same.

Ruko grinned.

"No problem! But I'd like to ask for a favour."

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?"

She grabbed Teto and Ritsu and smiled.

"Please let us stay at your house!"

Huh?

"W-Why? You should have your own homes."

She shook her head.

"Nope, we lived in an orphange but it got burnt down, along with the others. And we're the only ones who survived. So, we have no home!"

I turned to the others.

Rin smiled.

"Your choice~!"

"Why?"

"Because you're the leader~!"

"Since when?"

"Since the time you brought everyone here~!"

What?

Miku smiled.

"You saved me from Gakupo and his gang that time. You also stood up for me and Rin when we first met Meiko, Neru and Haku. You even suggested Haku to live with us."

"Well, that's true..."

Luka and Gumi smiled.

"You allowed us to stay at your home."

"Well actually, it was the girls who allowed it, but I guess..."

Tei smiled and blushed.

"You saved me from the zombie earlier."

"I know, but..."

Gakupo grinned.

"You called the ambulance after Neru attacked me. And you came to me and Kaito when the zombies started to appear."

"Yeah, but..."

Kaito grinned.

"What he said! And you seem Leader material!"

"You... think so?"

They all nodded.

Sigh.

I turned to the other three.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. But, the house isn't that huge."

Rin smiled.

"We have an extra room."

"We do?"

"Yeah. We actually have a couple of spare rooms that aren't used."

Hmm, let me think.

There is one for me and Miku.

One for Rin.

One for Neru and Haku.

Then there's the living room which Luka and Gumi are using.

But then, what about those spare ones she said?

Wait.

I remember that there are three unused rooms that you can enter by pulling a ring-thingy that's attached to the ceiling, and it reveals a ladder that takes you up to the room.

I forgot about those.

One is in my room and I covered it with a poster, another one is in Rin's and she also covered it with a poster, and the other one is in the room that Neru and Haku are using.

Wow, then that counts as six bedrooms.

Suddenly, Neru and Haku came back.

With Meiko behind them.

"Len! Meiko wants to say something!"

This will be interesting.

"Yeah?"

Meiko walked up to me.

She gave me a "Man, this is embarassing!" look.

"I... I..."

"I?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, okay? I'm sorry for hurting your girlfriend and sister, and I'm sorry for abandoning Neru and Haku! Happy now?"

"I never asked for your apology. But, I guess I'll go with it."

"Hmph~!"

She turned away and was about to leave, until Neru grabbed her.

"There's one more thing she wants to say!"

She shoved Meiko back to me.

Meiko glared at Neru then turned to me.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath.

"C-Can I live with you guys?"

Hoho, brave.

"If you behave like everyone else, then I will have no problems."

I smirked.

She snorted and turned her head away.

I turned to everyone else.

"Any objections?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then, welcome to our home."

"Y-Yeah."

I looked to the others, and noticed Tei walking away.

"Hold on."

I rushed towards Tei.

"Tei!"

She turned around.

"Len?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my parents. And, I feel like an outsider around you guys."

"That's nonsense. You are my friend. You're everyone's friend."

She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Can I walk you home? I don't know where you live, but I can walk you."

"Thanks. That would be nice."

We walked down the road and stopped at a lovely house full of flowers.

Tei opened the door.

"Mom? Dad? Are you there?"

There was no answer.

We entered her house.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"I'll go look for my parents, so just wait here."

I nodded and she headed to her parents room.

For some strange reason, I have a horrible feeling right now...

...

...

"Ahhhhhh!"

My heart stopped a beat.

I rushed to the scream, and showed up in front of her parents room.

There, I saw Tei.

And two dead corpses on the bed.

I thought that everyone who had died were brought back to life?

Or could it be that...

Ruko could bring people who had became zombies back to life and healed?

Then that means...

Her parents were murdered before the zombie attacked?

"Tei..."

She's crying.

I looked around the room.

Everything is a mess.

I quickly headed back, and entered the living room.

Everything is a mess there too.

I then noticed someone in that mess.

A guy dressed in black all over is knocked out.

He has a sack with him as well.

In other words; he's a robber.

A knife is shown in his hand.

Suddenly, he stirred.

"Ughhh... HUH?"

He noticed me and jumped.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Calm down. Just hand over the bag and knife and I might let you off the hook."

"Don't fuck with me!"

He lashed at me with the knife.

I dodged it and ran to the door and locked it.

If you wanna know how I locked it, I found a key on the small table near the door.

"Shit!"

I tried to grab the sack off him, while dodging his stabbing.

Suddenly, Tei came in.

Her face was full of tears.

"Len...?"

"Get back!"

I had turned my back away for a moment, and...

He stabbed me in the back.

Shit...

Blood started to stain my shirt.

"Hehehe...Hahaha!"

Did that guy lose his sanity or something?

He removed the knife and turned to Tei.

"Now, you're gonna-"

And before he could finish his sentence, Tei had stabbed him in the chest with her butcher's knife.

The heart, actually.

"Wha...th..."

He dropped his knife and fell to the ground.

Tei took her knife out and repeated.

"Tei...!"

My blood was falling out pretty fast.

Shit...

I'm gonna collapse...

...

...

...

...

Ngghh...

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Huh...? This is..."

I'm in my room.

I sat up.

"Ouch..."

I still feel pain in my back, but I can tell someone helped me.

"Len!"

I turned and saw that everyone's in my room.

"Ah...!

Suddenly, Miku hugged me.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

She hugged me tighter.

This is embarassing.

"How long was I out for?"

Ruko spoke.

"A few weeks."

"What?"

"Just kidding! You've been asleep for nearly the entire day. We had to try and fix you while you were sleeping."

I looked at what I'm wearing.

A plain orange shirt and shorts.

"Who... dressed me?"

"Me!"

Kaito grinned.

I'm glad it was a guy.

If it was a girl, I'd be embarassed.

Besides that, they could have just called the ambulance, but I guess they didn't think of that.

Besides, I hate the hospital.

I would have stayed there for a while.

"I see. Thank you."

I turned and saw Tei.

"Are you alright, Tei?"

She nodded.

"What happened that time?"

She took a deep a breath.

"I'll tell you."

She sat at the end of my room.

"The guy who stabbed you. He was the one who killed my parents."

"What?"

"When I woke up that time... I remember seeing him in here when I saw my parents dead in their bed."

"But you told me that you were only attacked by a zombie...?"

"I was in shock... So I couldn't have everything I saw in my head that time... And now I remember.

"I see."

She nodded slowly.

"When I saw my parents dead on their bed, I actually ran away. It was a shock. I could then hear noises in the living room. I was afraid, but I went to see what was happening. Then, I found him searching through our stuff... A robber. He had killed our parents. I was about to scream, but then that's when I saw it. A zombie was also in the house. I covered my mouth, and kept quiet. It was a quiet zombie. And soon, the zombie attacked him. The guy was screaming. I was screaming too. Then the zombie saw me. That's when I ran away and met you. That's about it."

"I think it kinda makes sense."

Rin then spoke.

"But what I wonder is why would he kill your parents~?"

I spoke.

"Maybe they had tried to get him, but were killed in the process."

"But then, why didn't they call the police~?"

"They must have thought of capturing him first."

Tei nodded.

"I think that was how it happened too."

"Tei."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to live with us?"

"W-What?"

"You can live with us if you'd like."

She looked at Miku.

Miku nodded with a smile.

She turned to everyone else.

They were smiling too.

"U-Um, well... I guess I'll take that offer."

"That's good to hear."

She blushed.

Miku then spoke.

"Where is everyone sleeping?"

"Good question. Hmm."

After a few minutes of thinking, I suggested.

"How about this; Gakupo and Kaito sleeping in the room above mine. Ruko, Ritsu and Teto sleep in the room above Neru and Haku, while Meiko can sleep with those too. And Luka and Gumi can sleep above Rin, while Tei can sleep with Rin. Is that fair?"

They all looked around at eachother, then they all agreed.

I looked outside.

An orange light is shining through my window, as the sun sets.

Kaito then smiled.

"I guess we'll go up then."

"Alright. I'm sorry to ask, but can you remove my poster on the ceiling?"

Kaito laughed then nodded.

My poster was of a Japanese band.

Orange Range.

They're a good band.

He saw the ring and pulled it.

As I explained earlier, a ladder was revealed.

"Cool!"

He lowered it and climbed up.

Gakupo followed him.

"We'll go too."

Neru said emotionlessly.

She left with Haku, Meiko, Ruko, Ritsu, and Teto following her.

"We will too~!"

Rin walked away cheerfully with Luka, Gumi and Tei following.

Tei stopped and looked over her shoulder, then left.

I wonder what's on her mind?

"Has dinner been yet?"

Miku shook her head.

"I'd better get started."

I went to get out of my bed.

"Ouch..."

"Take it easy, Len. We can cook dinner tonight. You can just rest, okay?"

"I prefer to get out of bed."

Miku sighed.

She took my hand and helped me out of bed.

I tried to hold the pain.

We went downstairs and into the living room.

"Just relax until dinner."

"Okay, thank you, Miku."

She smiled and blushed a little.

She left and went upstairs.

Now that I think about it, how many people does it make now?

Me.

Miku.

Rin.

Neru.

Haku.

Meiko.

Kaito.

Gakupo.

Luka.

Gumi.

Ruko.

Ritsu.

Teto.

Tei.

That's 4 guys and 10 girls.

14.

Well, if Ruko is a female AND male, then I guess I will count that as a female because of her appearence.

And Ritsu is a guy, but is dressed as a girl.

Putting that aside, I sat down o the couch and relaxed for little.

Soon, Neru walked in.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Ahh..."

She stretched her arms.

"Neru, what was everyone doing when I was asleep?"

"Hmm, well..."

She scratched her head.

"We just kept checking up on you daily. Miku stayed with you basically the whole time. You've got quite the girlfriend, huh?"

She smirked.

"Well, I'm happy that she cares that much for me. As do I care for her."

Neru grinned and relaxed.

Haku walked in.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey."

She sat down next to Neru.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little."

She smiled.

She seems slightly more calm.

I saw Rin walk past towards the kitchen.

Seems that dinner will be started.

Man, I'm hungry.

All of a sudden, Miku and Rin came in.

"Len, since we have a lot of people here, why not have a BBQ and eat outside?"

"Oh, great idea."

That would be cool.

I tried to get up, but it hurts.

"Argh...!"

My back started to hurt pretty bad.

"Len!"

Miku rushed over to me.

"Ow..."

I guess it hurts to move around.

"I'll help you."

Miku grabbed my right arm and help me up.

"I will too!"

Neru grabbed my other arm.

I don't know why, but Neru seems like she's one my best friends.

We walked out of the living room, and headed towards the back door.

Our backyard is quite big.

And we have chairs under the shelter and the porch is big.

Miku and Neru helped me sit down on a chair.

"That reminds me, did the stuff at the front door get removed?"

Miku nodded.

"We took everything back, and unlocked it."

"I see."

Miku then went into the garage and found the BBQ grill.

She brought it out and placed it under the shelter not far off from me next to a table.

Rin came out with a lot of sausages.

Haku then came out holding different kinds of meat.

They placed them on the table and went back inside.

Then, they came back with 14 cups and drinks.

Soon, everyone came outside.

"Hey, Len."

Teto came over to me.

"Oh, hey."

"Feeling better?"

"A little, yeah."

She smiled and sat down next to me.

I watched Miku and Rin as they make dinner.

Man, I really want to help.

Then, Kaito walked over.

"Let me help!"

"Its okay. It will be ready soon."

Even though Miku told him to wait, he ignored and started helping out anyway.

Soon, dinner was ready.

Miku walked over with a plate.

"Len, what would you like?"

"Uh, well... Just place what you think I should eat. I will eat it."

"Okay then."

She went back over.

After a few minutes, she came back with my plate.

"Here you go, Len."

"Thanks, Miku."

She smiled and went back.

My plate contains two sausages and three meat patties.

"Itadakimasu."

I chowed down all of my food in a few minutes.

Then, Miku came back.

"Would you like some more?"

"Oh, yes please."

I gave her my plate and she went back to the table.

"You have a nice girlfriend."

Teto smiled to me.

I blushed.

"Th-Thank you."

Miku came back.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Miku."

I chowed down my food.

Now, I feel a little stuffed.

"Would you like more, Len?"

"No thanks. I've had enough."

"Alright then."

I gave my plate to Miku and she walked away.

I looked at everyone else.

They seem to be having a good time.

Gakupo and Ritsu are talking to eachother, and by the look of it, they're talking about the clothes they wear.

Luka, Gumi and Kaito are happily chatting to eachother.

Ruko is chatting with Teto, Neru and Meiko.

And soon, Miku and Rin came to me and sit down.

"Hey, Len~"

"Hey, Rin."

Not long after they had their dinner, they chatted away.

Its pretty lively around here.

Wait, where's Tei?

I looked around and saw her sitting with Haku further away from me.

They seem to be talking about something.

Well, obviously they are.

But I wonder what?

Suddenly, Tei looked back at me, and quickly turned back.

Then, I saw Haku smile and they both got up.

I wonder what they were talking about?

Do you feel curious?

Well, I'm 20% curious.

My 80% is the "I hate sticking in other people's business".

Tei went inside and Haku came over.

"Haku, what's wrong with Tei?"

"She said she will go to sleep now. She was telling me about what was on her mind."

"I see. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she is."

"That's good then."

I looked at the sky.

Its dark and a big, bright moon is shining down on us.

Awesome.

Haku yawned.

"I think I might go to bed too."

"I think I will too."

"If so, then I will too."

Miku got up.

"Its getting late."

I looked at my phone.

Its already past 9pm.

Its not THAT late.

But I am a little tired.

Even though I had a sleep earlier.

Miku and Haku helped my up.

Everyone else turned to us.

"Going to bed now?"

Teto asked.

"Yeah."

They all got up.

Neru yawned.

"I will too."

She went inside.

Soon, we all went inside.

Rin locked both the back and front doors.

Miku and Haku helped me upstairs and to my room.

I layed down on the futon and got into bed.

"Thanks."

Miku and Haku smiled.

"I'll be back in a moment."

Miku left the room.

"Good night, Len."

"Good night, Haku."

She left as well.

Soon, Miku came back in her teal night gown.

She also had her twin tails down so she was revealing her long hair.

She's beautiful.

I kept staring at her.

She blushed.

"L-Len, you're embarassing me."

"O-Oh, sorry."

We looked away to hide our faces.

Then, we looked at eachother again.

"I'm getting in the bed now."

"Alright."

She got into the bed and snuggled up to me.

"Len."

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Stupid question.

"Of course."

She blushed.

"I love you too, Len."

I blushed.

"I'm glad."

She giggled quietly.

Soon, she fell asleep.

I looked at her.

Her sleeping face is priceless.

And soon, it was my time to fall asleep.

Good night.


	13. Discovery

Oh hey.

It's been a while since I last heard from you.

How've you been?

Today its been quiet, because everyone had plans.

Well, nearly everyone.

Tei and Haku said that they were going somewhere for a bit.

Luka and Kaito said they're gonna be out for the day.

Gakupo was taken to the hospital for a check up by Kaito and Luka beforehand.

Gumi said that she was heading to a store. She didn't say what kind, though.

Meiko went out a while ago without tell us.

Ruko, Teto and Ritsu were going shopping.

Rin and Miku said they'll go shopping too, for groceries.

As for me, I'm at home with Neru.

She had no plans arranged.

We've been sitting in the living room for a little, doing nothing.

"Hey, Neru."

"Yeah?"

She turned to me.

"Do you want to go out for the day? There's not much we can do here."

She smirked.

"Are you asking me out for a date? And I thought Miku was your girlfriend~"

"You could call it a date if you want. I just think we should hang out since everyone's doing their own stuff."

"Hehe, I suppose. What should we do?"

"You decide on that."

"Why?"

"Because I hate deciding for people."

Neru gave me a funny look, then giggled.

"If you say so. How about we go to the arcade?"

"Sure."

We grabbed what we needed and left the house.

We locked it though.

I sent a message to everyone saying that we will be out for a bit.

Say, about an hour or two.

I received okay messages from everyone.

We are heading towards town.

Neru looked up.

"It looks like it will rain soon."

The sky is clouded and they're getting dark.

And its not quite lunch yet.

"Yeah, hopefully we can make it before it does."

After I said that, it began to spit with rain.

I should have grabbed an umbrella.

We hurried into town.

"Ahh..."

When we got to town, it was already pouring with rain.

I shook my head wildly to brush off the wetness in my hair.

Neru did the same.

"Well, we finally made it."

"Yeah."

We dried our hair and continued on.

There aren't many people there today.

Maybe they've already got their stuff and went home.

I looked around the street and saw some familiar people from school.

Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you.

School ended not long ago.

Its the Christmas holidays and its soon coming up to Christmas.

Obviously.

"Hey, they're having a big sale in EB Games!"

Neru pointed at the store.

Wow, she's not kidding.

Not that I thought she was.

"Let's check it out."

We walked in and looked around.

They have a huge variety of badass games at cheap prices.

Neru is obviously eyeing at a game.

"Sweet!"

"What did you find, Neru?"

She turned straight to me, face to face, and showed a game to me.

Lollipop Chainsaw.

Neru and her violent games.

But I'm not against it; I love violent games too.

"Can we get it?"

"Well, are you sure you want to get that game? There are a lot of other games to choose from. Have another look, and then decide."

"Alright then. But you're checking with me!"

She grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me along.

Like a kid.

How adorable.

...

...

If I said that out loud, god knows what could've happened.

So I'll keep it in my head.

I scanned through the games and saw a few that caught my eye.

Eternal Sonata, Devil May Cry, Infinite Undiscovery and Tales of Vesperia.

Quite cheap too.

I don't have loads of money with me, but I can manage these games and a few others, since they're cheap.

Neru had already disappeared down the isle.

I grabbed the games I chose and looked for Neru, when I saw her staring at the counter.

And yes, she is still holding Lollipop Chainsaw, plus one more game.

"What are you looking at?"

She didn't say anything, but tugged on my shirt.

I looked at what she's looking at, and then it hit me.

I saw Gumi at the counter.

Not as a customer.

Serving.

"Gumi has a job... in EB Games?"

Now that's unexpected.

Not only because she works here, but because she's cosplaying.

As Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead.

Neru and I looked at eachother, then looked back at Gumi.

"Please come again."

Gumi bowed to her customer then turned to us.

"Welco-"

She froze.

She obviously thought we wouldn't be here, but she would need to know that me and Neru are gamers.

"H-How can I-I help you?"

Sigh.

I leaned over to Gumi's ear and whispered.

"Act normally. Even though we're surprised you work here, doesn't mean anything bad will happen."

She tried to reply to me, but words couldn't reach her mouth.

Neru placed the games she grabbed on the counter.

The other game is Phantom Breaker.

I placed mine too.

Gumi added up the prices.

While shaking.

Soon, we bought the games, and left.

Don't really want to make Gumi have any more trouble with her job.

We headed further through town.

"Let's have lunch."

"Okay!"

I saw a hot dog stand.

"Here, hold this until I get back."

"Got it."

I headed over to the stand.

"Two hot dogs, please."

The man nodded and got the hot dogs.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

I paid and started heading back.

Suddenly, I can see Neru surrounded by a few guys.

From my school.

"Hey, those are some nice games."

"Come with us and we'll play together."

Neru glared.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested."

I don't like where this is going.

Not only because Neru is surrounded by douchebags, but because Neru might snap.

And the police may come.

I quickly rushed over.

"Neru."

She turned to me and quickly ran to me.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

I looked at them.

"She's with me."

"What the hell are you doing here, Len?"

"Its the holidays. Of course a lot of people from school would be in town."

"Tch. And I suppose she's your girlfriend?"

"She's a friend."

"Ho? Then you wouldn't mind if she'd date with me?"

"I'd rather say you wouldn't."

"And why's that?"

"You reek of B.O."

I turned and started walking away.

Next thing that happens, I get punched in the back of my head.

"Argh...!"

I dropped the hot dogs and I fell to my knees.

My head hurts really bad, but I didn't lose concious.]

But I feel like I will anytime soon.

Neru started growling.

She was about to attack the guy, but I quickly got up and grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me! I'll rip his fucking head off!"

"Calm down, Neru. Don't use violence now. There are people around."

She's struggling to break free.

I'm trying my best to hold her off.

Its not really working.

I guess I have no other choice.

I swung her around and kissed her on the lips.

She immediately stopped.

The guy clicked.

"So she's your girlfriend after all. Let's get out of here."

They left.

Neru is speechless.

Suddenly while I'm kissing her, I passed out.

...

...

Ugh.

"Len."

I can hear Neru.

I'm slowly regaining my conciousness.

"...Neru?"

I can see her.

She looks worried.

"Where...?"

"We're still in town, but the sun is setting."

"I see."

I tried to get up, but my head feels heavy.

"Oh man."

Neru giggled and helped me up.

I have a warm feeling.

I hope its not what I'm thinking...

"How long was I out for?"

"A few hours."

I looked at the hot dogs that are on the ground.

"Looks like they're going in the bin."

The hot dog stand is still up.

Somehow.

"Let's get new ones."

Neru grinned and nodded.

We got up and walked over to the stand and bought two new ones.

"Thanks."

We headed back and sat down to start chowing

"Looks like we didn't do much today."

"Well..."

Neru started to blush.

That's right.

I kissed her.

I kissed Neru.

"Ah... s-sorry."

She shook her head.

"I-Its fine."

She's blushing quite a bit.

I'll be honest here.

Neru is really cute.

Monstrous, but cute.

I started to get up but my shirt was tugged by Neru.

"What's wrong?"

She started mumbling something.

I can't hear her, obviously.

"What is it?"

Then she got up quickly and hugged me.

Yes, hug.

H-U-G.

"N-Neru?"

"I know that you're dating Miku, but let me do this for a while."

She hugged me tightly.

"All right."

I hugged her back.

Her scent smells likes flowers.

Can't say what type.

But its a nice scent.

"Len."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really like Miku?"

"I do."

"Are you in love with her?"

"I'll tell you something."

I hugged her a little tight.

"I do love Miku, but my feelings keep changing every time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"At first, I did love Miku. But then, my feelings moved on to Rin. Then me and Miku stopped for a little. But then, they moved back to Miku. But now... they've moved on to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But if I fall for you, I might lose the feelings and fall for someone else."

I hugged her a bit more tightly.

"Len..."

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, she grabbed my head and pulled me towards hers...

And she kissed me.

That warm feeling is rising a bit.

She let go of me and moved back.

"I will just say this. I'm in love with you."

I blushed a little.

"I see. I love you too."

She smiled.

"Oh, and Neru. I was gonna hide it until I talk to Miku, but I'll tell you since we're here."

She lent me her ear, and whispered something.

Her eyes widened, then she looked at me.

"Are you, really?!"

I nodded.

"Keep this a secret between us until I speak to Miku tonight, got it?"

She nodded her head.

"Got it."

I nodded, then got up.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Here, I'll help you."

She smiled and gave me her hand.

Then, she started to blush.

"I-Its not like I want your help or anything!"

Tsun-de-re.

I smiled and patted her head.

I helped her up, grabbed our stuff and we started walking home.

The sun is almost gone and that moon is starting to shine brightly.

I feel a slight tug on my arm.

Neru is holding onto my shirt.

How adorable.

...

...

In my mind.

I grabbed her hand and held it.

Neru started blushing.

And she held my hand.

The night went on.

...

...

Until we got to the front gate.

"Where've you two been?!"

Rin and Miku were standed at the door, and sprinted to us.

"Things happened in town. Nothing to worry about."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you inside."

I opened the gate, and we went inside.

We entered the lounge.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"All right."

We sat down on the couch.

"Now, what happened in town?"

I told them everything.

...Almost everything.

"My gosh, are you all right?!"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been here looking normal."

"Well, that's true. So when you woke up, you went home straight after?"

"Pretty much. Well, we did get hot dogs."

"I see. Well, its too bad nothing extraordinary happened while you were there."

I nearly revealed my bright red rosy cheeks.

I turned to Neru and she was looking away.

But I can see that she's hiding her face.

Miku and Rin cocked their heads in confusion.

"Did something else happen?"

"N-Not really."

Rin gave me a massive grin.

"Oh, really? Then why are you two making strange reactions to us?"

"That's because... we..."

"Heard two girls making out in the bathrooms. They were totally going hardcore."

Rin then blushed and took back what she said.

I cleared my dirty mind, and turned to Miku.

"Can I talk to you in private? In the bedroom."

"Sure."

We got up and left the living room.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."

We entered my room.

We sat down on my bed, next to each other.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I..."

Miku closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm guessing it's about our relationship."

"That's-"

"And you can't decide who you really want to be with."

"Well-"

"So you want to end our relationship, so you can take time on who you really want to be with."

How the hell did she find out.

"You hit the deadline."

Miku took another deep breath.

Then she smiled calmly.

"I had a feeling this would happen, so I was waiting to see if I was right."

"You did? You seem to know me inside out."

She smiled.

"I'm afraid it's the truth... But that doesn't mean I've stopped liking you."

She nodded.

"Give me time, and I will decide on who I truly love. Don't give up on hope."

She slowly nodded.

I can see that she's forcing herself not to cry.

My heart feels painful.

Even though, I ended our relationship before, it feels more painful ending it more than once.

Miku couldn't hold it back any longer, and her tears started to show.

I turned to her and hugged her.

"Sorry. Don't think its all over for you. If I ever end up with someone else, don't think you'll be ignored."

Miku nodded and hugged me back.

We had a moment of silence.

...

...

I know this seems a bit dramatic, but bear with it.

...

...

We had our moment and headed back to the living room.

Neru is sitting on the couch.

"I'll go help out with dinner."

"All right."

Miku went in the kitchen.

I sat down next to Neru.

"So?"

"I told her; though she somehow found out before I said anything."

Neru raised her eyebrows.

"She must be a mind reader."

"Could be."

I still can't get over Miku's sad face.

Rin suddenly entered the room.

"Dinner is ready."

"All right."

We got up and went into the dining room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ruko and the other two are still out shopping, Meiko is still out doing something, so is Gumi, and so are Tei and Haku."

Ruko and the others are STILL shopping? I can't imagine where they went.

"What about Kaito, Luka and Gakupo?"

"Kaito and Luka are still out, and I think Gakupo said something about going to settle a score."

I can see where this is going.

Suddenly, I heard the door open.

I went to the front and saw Gumi.

"Welcome back."

She froze for a moment, but then took a deep breath and smiled.

She rushed upstairs.

As I went to close the door...

"Ughhhh..."

I see a dirty Gakupo approaching the door.

"What happened to you?"

"I tried to get back my home, but got trashed in the process. I didn't get my home back."

Figured.

"Go take a shower. Leaving a bad scent in the house is bad."

He slowly nodded and came in, groaning.

As I went to close the door...

"HOLD IT!"

Someone grabbed the door.

Ruko and Teto are (finally) back from shopping.

As I kinda expected, there's a ridiculous amount of bags.

"Oh, welcome back."

Ruko took a deep breath.

"Whew. Man, we went everywhere in town!"

"...Where did you even go?"

Better question; how much money did you spend on today?

As Ruko was about to tell me...

*BUMP*

Ritsu bumped into Ruko and me, and walked inside without a word.

"What's with her- I mean him?"

I hope they ignore that mistake.

"Oh, nothing. He was actually in a good mood most of the time."

Most?

"Anyway, come inside and tell me more about it."

"Don't mind if I do."

Ruko entered the house.

Teto followed.

She turned and smiled as she went past me.

As I went to close the door...

"WAIT!"

I looked outside and I can see Kaito and Luka rushing to the door.

"You two took your sweet time."

"Well, yeah..."

The two looked at each other, then looked away, blushing.

"You two lovebirds can have all the time you want- If you get inside."

They blushed harder and rushed inside.

As I went to close the door...

I caught Haku and Tei at the corner of my eye.

They're slowly coming towards me.

"What's wrong?"

Tei looked at me.

"It's nothing."

"You tell a lie."

"No, it's nothing."

I stared at her.

She blushed and looked away from me.

I kept staring.

She kept blushing.

Then, she rushed past me and went inside.

I turned to Haku.

"Something happened. I can tell."

"I can't say no, but she said for me to not say anything."

"Hmm. Anyway, come inside."

She nodded and went inside.

I think that's everyone.

As I went to close the door...

I can hear noises near the gate.

I looked outside and I can see a shadowy figure moving towards me.

Considering it's gone dark, I can't see what it is.

It seems to be moving in an awkward way.

Like a zombie!

I grabbed the broom that was somehow next to me, and slowly approached it.

"Ughhhhh..."

It's groaning loudly.

I took a deep breath...

"Ahhhh!"

I ran at the zombie and took a massive swing at it.

*WHACK*

The zombie collapsed.

"Oh shit."

It's Meiko.

I rushed towards her and checked her pulse.

She's still alive.

"Oh, man. What a relief."

Then again, how could I kill her with a broom?

In case people look outside, I grabbed Meiko and dragged her inside.

Rin turned and saw me with Meiko on my back.

"What happened?!"

"Well..."

I told her the story- In one sentence.

"Saw her outside, drunk, mistook her for a zombie, knocked her out with a broom, and here she is."

"Is she...?"

"No, she isn't dead."

Rin took a deep breath.

"Thank goodness."

"I used a broom."

"Oh, then that's okay."

"Help me out."

Rin grabbed one of Meiko's arms, while I held the other, and we took her upstairs to the bedroomb before anyone noticed.

We sat her down on her bed.

"That takes care of her. She should wake up anytime soon."

I turned to Rin.

"Keep this in your head. Don't mention this to her, or anyone else."

She nodded.

"No problem."

"Good. Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah, I was gonna call you, but you showed up at the right time."

"I see. Let's go."

We left Meiko in her dreamland, and went downstairs.

We entered the dining room.

*sniff* *sniff*

I smell...

Wait, what is that smell?

"We're having stew with dumplings."

"Oh, I was wondering what it was."

I love dumplings.

Like, seriously.

I looked around the table.

Looks like we'll have to sit in the living room; Not enough chairs.

I grabbed a plate.

Haku dished my dinner.

"Here you go, Len."

"Thank you."

I took my plate and entered the living room.

I looked over and saw Neru waving her hand, signaling me to sit next to her; which I did.

I sat next to Gakupo too.

We started chowing down our dinner.

In silence.

Everyone, minus Meiko, have entered and are eating theirs too.

I'm surprised no one has asked about her.

...

...

"...I'm gonna eat on the table outside the back."

I got up.

They all looked at me and nodded symmetrically.

...That's creepy.

I left the living room and went outside.

I placed my plate on the table and sat down.

And as I was kinda expecting, Neru and Gakupo came outside with their plates.

"Couldn't stand the silence, huh?"

They nodded.

"Man, that was creepy."

Neru said with a quiet tone.

Gakupo sighed.

"Speaking of which, where's Meiko?"

"A-About that... She's sleeping."

"Oh. She probably got wasted from drinking."

We ate our dinner and chatted away happily.

"The food was delicious."

All three of us have finished our dinner.

All of a sudden, Neru shifted closer to me, and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

Gakupo gave me a smirk.

I poked my tongue at him.

We continued to chat some more.

It was lively with just us three.

Until the atmosphere broke.

We heard a tapping sound somewhere.

We looked around and noticed Tei from the window.

She was staring at us from the window in the bedroom.

She has, what it seems to be, a dark and creepy aura around here.

What made it worse, she has a knife in her hand, tapping with it against the window.

I could be wrong, but I think she's eyeing on Neru.

"Uh Len..."

Gakupo was tapping on my shoulder.

"Let's try and ignore her..."

Suddenly, Rin came around.

"Have you guys seen Tei? She's disappeared, and I could have sworn she hadn't left the living room."

We looked back at the window and she wasn't there.

Me, Neru and Gakupo gulped at the same time.

"What?"

"I-It's nothing. Let's get back inside."

We pushed Rin inside and closed the door.

As we were walking towards the living room...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream came from upstairs.

We sprinted up the stairs and ran to where the scream came from.

It was Meiko, huddling in the corner.

"What's wrong?!"

"Th-That girl... H-Her knife... Tr-Tried to st-stab me..."

"Where is she?"

"Sh-She ran... out th-the door..."

It seems she almost had a heart attack.

I'm not surprised.

Me and Gakupo quickly looked around us.

We looked at each other.

"Check the rooms. Neru, stay with Meiko."

"Got it."

We checked all of the rooms in the house.

Damn, no sign of her.

Me and Gakupo rushed downstairs.

Just as we were about to check the living room, something caught the corner of my eye.

I see Tei just entering the kitchen.

She's walking in a slow pace, but tilting from side to side as she walks.

"Gakupo!"

He nodded.

We rushed towards the kitchen as fast as we could.

As we entered, Miku and Rin are doing the dishes.

Unaware of what's behind them, Tei raises her knife.

Miku and Rin turn around.

"Tei, what are you- AHHHHH!"

Just as Tei goes to stab them, I dived at Tei and pushed her into the cupboard.

She dropped her knife.

I struggled to hold her, so Gakupo helped me.

After many attempts of breaking free, Tei gave in.

"Gakupo, grab the knife and dispose of it."

"Okay."

He picked up her knife and left the kitchen.

"Now Tei, tell me what your problem is."

She didn't say anything.

"Tei, tell me."

"...Let go of me first."

I let go of her.

She got to her feet.

Just as I got to my feet, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

Miku and Rin gasped and blushed at the same time.

As Tei kissed me, I could feel her tongue entering my mouth.

I shoved her away.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"...Didn't you like it?"

Of course I did, but that was rather bold of her.

"What are you planning, Tei? We saw you tapping at the window with your knife when we were eating our dinner outside."

She didn't say anything, and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She left the kitchen and went outside.

"Tei!"

She closed the door.

I should follow her.

But I can't tell if that's the best thing.

...

...

The hell am I saying?!

I opened the door.

Gakupo walked up to me.

"Where is she?"

"You didn't notice? She's gone outside."

"What?"

"We need to go after her."

"Alright."

We closed the door and ran to the front gate.

I can't see her down the street.

Did she sprint?

Less thinking, more searching.

We jumped the gate.

"Gakupo, I'll go right. You go left."

"Got it."

We parted ways.

I ran down the street and started looking.

It's too dark to see everything.

I'll call Gakupo.

...

...

[Did you find her?]

"No, it's too dark to see everything."

[I'll come back your way. It's easier to spot in pairs.]

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

*click*

Come to think of it, Gakupo has changed majorly since the first time I met him.

He was a douche at first.

Now, he's a cool dude.

I guess.

...

...

Shouldn't he be here by now?

I looked down the road I came from.

I started walking back...

To suddenly freeze.

I can't move.

I feel goosebumps.

Why?

I turned around, and before I knew what was gonna happen next...

My lips were met with another's.

Tei's.

The cold shivers immediately changed to warmth.

She wrapped her arms around me and continued to kiss me.

I want to stop her, but I can't seem to move my body.

As I tried to break free, her tongue had entered my mouth.

As much as I want to get away, it feels warm and nice.

Tei continues to kiss me.

Roughly, actually.

Her breasts were against my chest.

And I'll have to admit it; It feels nice.

But should I be enjoying this?

Where the hell is Gakupo?

I suddenly fell to the ground.

Tei landed on me, and kept kissing me.

I tried to resist, but it's no good.

She's got me.

...

...

"LEN!"

I heard a voice.

I looked and saw a figure down the street.

It's Gakupo.

Tei ignored and kissed me with her tongue in my mouth.

Gakupo saw us kissing, and slowed down for a bit, but kept running.

I can see that he's blushing.

"Get off him!"

Gakupo rammed Tei over me.

I finally got up and regained movement.

Tei got up and lashed at Gakupo.

I grappled Tei and pinned her to the ground.

"Tei, tell me. What's wrong? Why are you like this?"

She gave me a face that looks like she wants to tell me, but is not sure.

"I want to know. No... I need to know."

She closed her eyes, and continued to resist.

Looks I have no other choice...

I kissed Tei on the lips.

A soft kiss.

She looked at me, with her face flushed.

Gakupo was looking away, with a blushed face.

Wait, why is Tei blushing now, when she was kissing me just before?

Never mind that.

I took my lips away from hers.

"Tell me."

"...It isn't easy for me to explain it."

"Take your time."

It started to rain.

We got up, and headed towards a bus shelter nearby.

There's a lamp there, too.

We sat down on the seat, while the rain continues to pour.

Tei took a deep breath.

Then turned to me.

"The thing is..."

This sounds like the part when someone tells you something that leaves you speechless, or makes you have a mental breakdown.

Just saying.

She mumbled something

"The thing is... Len... I'm in love with you. Since I first met you. I've always loved you."

I saw this coming.

Obviously.

"I'm happy that you have feelings for me, Tei. But I'm sorry."

By the look of her face, I've destroyed her hopes.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"But! That doesn't mean you have lost hope. The thing is, I'm not planning on dating anyone. Not now. So, at least from there, you have hope."

She gave me a gentle smile, and wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

I patted her head.

"Oh, and I have a question. When you saw us outside, and you had your knife at the window.

Was that a sign of jealousy?"

Tei blushed.

"...Yes."

Wow, she actually admitted it?

"At least now we know. Let's head back."

She nodded.

We started walking back home.

The rain won't let up.

We picked up the pace.

"Let's hurry."

Just as I said that, I got a really bad feeling in my heart.

And just as we spotted the house from a distance...

...

...

*BANG*

I had been shot.


	14. Love

...

...

Ugh...

I'm alive...

I can't move very well, though...

What happened to me...?

...

...

Oh, that's right.

I have been shot while I was heading home with Gakupo and Tei.

Around my left hip.

That explains the trouble of moving.

From pain, of course.

But what about the other two?

Heck, where am I?

I'm in a room somewhere inside a building.

I'm lying on something soft, like a mattress.

There's a pillow too, since I'm leaning on it.

I assume it's a bed.

It's dark and I can see the stars from a window, so I take it that it's still night.

Obviously.

But this doesn't look like the area I was shot at.

...

...

No, it's not. I've been moved to a different location.

Clearly, because I was shot outside, and I'm inside right now.

But by who?

I can hear the rain too, so I must have been knocked out.

But I wonder how I came back so quickly?

Surely, I would have died from too much loss of blood after been shot.

Wait...

...

...

There's no blood coming out.

And my hip has been patched up.

Who mended me?

I need answers.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming.

I still can't move, dammit.

...

...

The door opened.

Better prepare for the worst...

...

...

"Oh, you're up."

It's Gumi.

"Gumi? What are you doi- ARGH!"

I had tried to get up, but of course it hurts like crazy.

"Relax. It's all right."

"What happened?"

She sat down next me on the bed.

"I'll tell you what I know. But first, I'll help you up."

She helped me sit up, and I tried to hold the pain in during it.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"When you and Gakupo left to go after Tei, we were suddenly attacked by a bunch of crooks. They didn't say what their purpose was, but they trashed the house. We tried to fight back, but there were too many. We all ended up bruised and battered. Also, they kidnapped Miku and Rin, then left."

"Damn! I can't believe it!"

Well, I can. I'm just enraged for them to ambush as soon as I left.

Gumi smiled, faintly.

"At least we're all okay."

"Wait, what about Gakupo and Tei?"

She shook her head.

"They hadn't return home."

Wait a minute.

"Where are we?"

Gumi's face softened.

"What's remained in your home."

My eyes widened.

This is our home?

Now that I think about it...

This looks like our house.

But this isn't...

"...my room."

"It's in ruins. We're in my room."

"But... How did I end up here?"

"I went to go find you guys and I found you lying on the ground in the dark, so I brought you back here. You were alone when I found you, but when we were heading back, we got ambushed. You didn't get attacked, though. You left a trail of blood along the way, but it should have faded from the rain."

"Then, you were the one who mended me?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"I see... Thank you, Gumi."

She smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Where are the others?"

"Downstairs. They were worried sick after they saw you stained in red when I brought you back."

"Alright. Sorry, but could you please help me up? I can't really move well."

"Of course."

She grabbed my arm and placed it around her neck.

"Let's go."

We slowly headed towards the door.

I smiled.

"Now that I think about it, this is the first time we've communicated like this."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Sorry to ask, but do you really work at the game store?"

Her face went a little pink.

"Yeah."

I smiled.

"Cool. I might go and buy a game or two sometime."

Gumi blushed and gave me a little smile.

I then took a deep breath.

I could smell Gumi's scent.

Such a nice smell.

But I also smell blood coming from her.

She protected me.

And if I didn't get hit...

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, before realizing what I'm doing, I forced all the pain and hugged her.

Gumi is blushing.

"L-Len?"

"I'm sorry. For letting you get hurt because of me. I'm really sorry."

Gumi looked at me.

Then, she smiled.

"It's alright."

She hugged me.

"I'm fine. So don't worry about it."

"I still feel bad."

"We have barely spoke to each other before, so this is more than enough I need from you to start off a bond."

Wait, to start off?

I won't get any ideas.

We let go of each other-

To realize I still can't move, so I collapsed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Len!"

"Ow... Nah, it's alright... Man that hurts..."

Gumi helped me up and she got a grip on me.

"Let's keep going."

We slowly went down the stairs.

*creek*

I swear these stairs are gonna break anytime now.

"How the hell did they trash this place?"

"Bombs and physically."

"They had no guns?"

"Surprisingly, no. Bombs were their only weapons."

"How many were there?"

"Around ten people. They didn't seem to have their leader with them."

"Damn it."

We turned to enter the living room.

It's a wreck.

This whole house is a wreck.

Everyone turned and saw me.

Neru was first to react.

"Len!"

Gumi released me and Neru grabbed to hug me.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Thanks, Neru."

The others came over.

"Are you okay, Len?"

Kaito asked me.

"Yeah, barely."

I suddenly felt the pain my hip and went to collapse.

Neru and Kaito grabbed hold of me.

"Take it easy."

"Thanks..."

They helped me up again.

This hurts so much.

So much, that I wouldn't mind dying to stop the pain.

They took me to the couch, which is torn, yet still usable.

"Thanks. Until I can move freely again, I won't be leaving the house. I know I should be out there, saving the others, but I can't do anything for now."

Ruko stepped in.

"We'll go and search for them. We'll come back with information for you."

Ritsu looked at Ruko.

"Uhh, 'we'?"

Without a response, Ruko grabbed Ritsu and headed out the door.

"We'll be back!"

Teto smiled and followed them.

I chuckled a bit.

Then I turned back to the others.

Looks like I still have some questions to ask.

"Tell me... How long was I out for?"

Everyone looked at eachother, then looked back at me.

Kaito spoke first.

"Not sure."

Then Luka.

"We didn't know what happened."

Then Meiko.

"Gumi was the one who found you."

Lastly, Neru.

"Why do you ask?"

That's creepy, multiple people saying a line each, like that.

I looked at Gumi.

She turned and left the room.

"Wait, Gumi!"

I got off the couch and stood up straight, but felt the blood rushing towards my hip.

The blood slowly started gushing out.

"ARGHHH...!"

The patch on my hip has fell out.

The pain is unbearable.

"Len!"

Neru and Kaito ran to me.

Before they went to touch me, Gumi rushed in and came to my aid.

She quickly grabbed hold of me.

"Come with me."

We headed towards the door.

"We'll come to-"

"No. Stay here."

Gumi said as we hurried out the door.

We rushed up to Gumi's room.

She placed me on her bed.

"If you want answers, you can ask me later when everyone's in bed. In the meantime, we need to deal with your injury."

Before I was going to say anything, she grabbed a bag.

Inside of it are all sorts of medical equipment.

She pulled out a small cloth, some medical tape, a long bandage, and tape.

"Please bear with it."

I slowly nodded, and she gave me a soft smile.

She went back into her bag and grabbed a small bottle, and a small bowl.

She tipped whatever was in her bottle into the bowl and damped the small cloth in it.

"It won't kill you. It will only sting a bit."

She gave an answer to the question I was about to ask.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"It's like you can read my mind."

She smiled a bit, but now isn't the time to chat.

The blood is still coming out and I'm trying to hold it in.

"Here we go."

She removed my hand and started damping on my hip with the cloth.

"MOTHER FU-"

She covered my mouth with her hand.

"I know it hurts, but just hang in there, okay?"

I nodded while clenching my fists.

Sting a little bit?

You wish.

It hurts like a bi- OUCH.

After she rubbed my wound thoroughly, she put away the wet cloth, which is covered in blood.

Then, she covered it with the bandage, and taped it.

"There. This should ease the bleeding."

"Thanks, Gumi."

She smiled, and put away her equipment.

I was going to get up, but I forgot the pain hadn't gone away.

"Grrrr...!"

"Ah, I'll help you up."

She grabbed hold of me and slowly lifted me up from the bed, which now has blood stains.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Easy, now."

I got up on my feet.

"Woah...!"

I was about to collapse on my knees, until Gumi caught me.

"I guess walking on your own is no good at this stage."

She helped me back up, and guided me to the door.

I chuckled a bit.

"Looks like I can't handle this alone. I feel kinda embarrassed."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Your wound will heal in no time. Then you can walk by yourself again."

"True. I hope it fades sooner than later."

Gumi giggled a little.

"Yeah."

We slowly went down the crooked stairs.

Then we turned towards the living room.

When we got to the door, the majority of everyone had wandered off.

Probably to do their own thing.

All that is left in there is...

Haku.

On top of Neru.

Kissing.

On the couch.

With Neru's arms pinned to it.

Our eyes were wide open.

"What the..."

I said, quietly.

Neru immediately turned towards me and Gumi.

With Haku still smothering her lips on Neru's, it looks like someone has walked out the closet.

Gumi and I just stared.

The air started to get heavy.

"LEN! GUMI! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK...!"

Giving us that is pointless.

Gumi looked at me.

"Let's go find the others."

Ignoring Neru, she started turning towards the hallway.

"WAIT-"

Just when Neru was about to get off the couch, Haku pinned her harder to the couch.

Then she whispered.

"I won't let you escape."

Somehow, I heard her.

Neru turned to me, signalling she wants me to save her.

I smiled

"You two have fun."

We headed down the hallway.

I could hear Neru calling my name, in a mushy way, which I'm guessing is Haku's fault.

We went to the kitchen.

Nobody's there.

I started to think.

"Let's check the dining room."

We headed down to the dining room.

Nobody's there.

Gumi started to think.

"How about the back?"

We headed towards the back door.

Sure enough, we spotted Kaito and Luka sitting down.

Kissing.

"Ho~?"

Alarmed, they turned their heads.

Kaito sighed.

"Oh, it's you, Len. And Gumi. Do you need something?"

"Sorry to interrupt your smooching. We're just looking for everyone."

Kaito and Luka blushed.

"M-Meiko is outside. Front. Ruko and the other two have gone out."

"I see. Thanks. You two enjoy. All night, maybe."

We turned away from the rosy cheeks, and headed to the front door.

"Those two are a good couple."

I said with a smiile.

Gumi giggled.

"Yeah, but what about the other two?"

I laughed.

"I can't say. Maybe?"

We saw Meiko sitting on the front stairs.

"Yo, Meiko."

She turned to look at us, then looked away.

She shuffled over to the side, and tapped her hand on where she was sitting.

Gumi helped me down.

I sat next to Meiko.

"What's up?"

She sighed.

"Haku and Neru... Are they really... lesbians?"

I chuckled a bit.

"What, did you see them too?"

She nodded.

"I know that they are great friends, but to think that they were beyond that..."

I patted on her shoulder.

"Haku may be a lesbian, but I don't know about Neru. Her face she showed me when we saw them kinda explains it."

I chuckled again.

Meiko looked at me, surprised.\

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't mind if they like each other 'that' way, (though it was awkward), but that doesn't change the fact that they're your friends. Just talk to them like you normally do!"

Meiko smiled, but it turned to a frown.

"But, there's no way I can see them how I did before."

"Sure you can. Just accept it. They won't abandon you over a reason like that."

She giggled a bit.

"You may be right."

She got up.

"Thanks, Len. I feel a bit better now."

I grinned.

"Go have a talk with them."

She nodded.

Then, she bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks."

She got up again and walked inside.

I blushed.

"I didn't think she would have a side like that."

Gumi helped me up.

I then smiled.

"Girls are mysterious creatures. You can't tell what's going on in their heads. Even though it's the same as a girl's point of view of a guy."

Suddenly, I found myself in front of Gumi.

I looked at her face.

Then, before I realized what kind of face she was making, she kissed me on the lips.

It was a long kiss.

Gumi moved back, still holding me.

"Len. Please go out with me."


	15. Neutral

"Len, please go out with me."

She said with confidence.

What.

Gumi?

Didn't see this coming.

Especially from her.

"Gumi, what do you...?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you. Ever since I first met you. It was... like love at first sight."

Whoa, whoa, what is this?

Another person confessing to me?

Seriously, I don't know why these girls come after me.

Wait, could this be a harem?

And second to that, I got two kisses in one night?

Hell yeah!

...

Wait, I shouldn't be saying that.

But why?

Why do girls I recently meet confess so soon?

I'm not that great of a guy.

So why?

Actually, I shouldn't be wondering about this.

What I should really be wondering about is...

"You too, huh..."

Gumi cocked her head.

"What do you mean...?"

I kinda chuckled, but at the same time, I felt sad.

"You can let go of me now, I can stand."

Gumi nodded and let go of me.

I sighed.

"You're not the first person who has ever confessed to me."

Gumi didn't really get what I meant.

"Please let me think about it. I will give you an answer when I come to. Is that okay?

Gumi nodded slowly and turned around to head inside.

She bumped into Haku as she entered.

"Sorry..."

Gumi bowed and went inside.

She bumped into Haku.

"Sorry."

Gumi disappeared.

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, well... It's a long story."

I tried to sit down, but I still felt a bit wobbly from the pain.

"Sorry Haku, but could you help me sit down?"

Haku was a little hesitant, but nodded.

She helped me sit, though it did hurt in the process.

"Thanks."

"No problem..."

I looked up to the night sky and sighed.0

"Wanna sit down with me? I'll tell you everything, if you'd like."

Haku nodded and sat down next to me.

"It'll be a long one, but just bear with it if you can."

I took a deep breath.

"Gumi confessed to me just then, but I couldn't really give her a reply straight away. Because I'm having trouble with my love life. So, I told her that I'll give her an answer when I come to. Of course, it would have hurt her, but I didn't want to reject her straight off the bat."

Haku nodded slowly.

"The first person who ever confessed to me was Miku. You could say she's my best friend. She's beautiful, nice, and a kind girl. And we did go out, but it was a short time. A really short time."

Haku looked a bit surprised.

"What happened between you two?"

"We didn't really show much affection to each other, while when the day we confessed, we were flooded with love. But then, later, we decided to break up."

"I see..."

Haku said, quietly.

"The next person was Rin. And before you get any ideas, we aren't blood related."

"Okay."

I continued.

"Rin is... sort of annoying. She usually teases me, and could be nasty sometimes. But I love her as my sister. I was still dating Miku during the time. It was when we were doing Truth or Dare. It was my turn, and I had Rin say it, which was dare. I ended up daring her to hug me, and she did so without a problem. But, during the hug, I had a mushy feeling. Like it was more warm than when I was with Miku."

"What happened?"

"Rin asked both Miku and I, if we love each other. Because of that, we said that we weren't feeling like a couple. So we broke up. And then I started dating Rin."

Haku didn't say anything.

I chuckled a bit.

"I felt like a total jerk. I broke up with Miku and started dating Rin on the same day. But, that didn't go very far. Miku was actually holding back her feelings after the break up, and Rin wanted us back together because she ruined our relationship. And in the end, Miku and I started dating again."

Haku smiled, but still didn't say anything.

Then, I dropped the happy face.

"Then, next was Neru."

I tensed a little.

"She's different from the others. At first, she was annoying, I have to admit. Like what they call a Tsundere. But when I interacted to her more, she toned down the attitude. Not completely, but most of it. She is actually pretty cool."

Haku listened quietly.

"When we were out on that day we went in the store you work at, we were gonna get something to eat. When he was coming back with our food, I saw Neru with a few guys from school."

I continued.

"They were trying to hit on her, but it was justing setting off Neru's anger. I tried to break them off, but then one asked if I was her girlfriend. I told them we were just friends, so then he said if he could date with her. I made a rather smart comment and said they rather shouldn't, because they reek of bad body oder."

Haku giggled.

I continued.

"As I walked away, I then got punched in the head. I was gonna pass out, in which pissed Neru right off and she was gonna beat the crap out of them, but I was able to grab her to tell her she shouldn't, as there were people around. I was trying to hold her off, but it was quite difficult. So my only way to stop her was to... k-kiss her."

Haku went quiet and nodded.

"The guys left when we did. And as we were kissing, I passed out for about a few hours, according to Neru. When I woke up, the sun was setting and our food was kinda wasted. So we got more food, and left. We headed home, and that was the time when everyone kept coming in as I was closing the door. I then spoke to Miku and told her what happened, and I pretty much broke up with her in the process. Now, I'm in the state of when I don't know who I truly love. So..."

Haku looked at me and finally spoke.

"So, you broke up with Miku because you don't know who you truly love, and if you kept the relationship going, you may hurt her feelings. You started to have feelings for Neru, but you didn't want to hurt her either. Then when Gumi confessed earlier, it just placed a bigger weight on your shoulder. So, you aren't going to date anyone yet until you see who you truly like, so you told Gumi to wait."

"That's basically it, yeah."

Haku breathed a heavy one.

"Thanks for telling me this. You're actually a really nice guy. I think I can understand why they all love you."

"Heh, thanks."

I blushed a little.

Haku got up.

"Do you... want to come with me tomorrow?"

I cocked my head.

"That's rare coming from you. I don't mind, but why?"

"I just thought we can talk and get to know each other more. O-Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to..."

Haku got a bit nervous and studdered.

I chuckled a little.

"Sure thing."

Haku smiled and gave me her hand.

I took her hand and she helped me up.

She pulled her hand away quickly after, and got a bit anxious.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled and went inside.

So, now I basically have a date with Haku.

This is gonna be interesting.

And kinda bad.

As I went to head inside...

Neru was standing there.

"N-Neru?"

She smiled a little.

"Sorry, I was listening to your conversation."

"No, it's fine. I told Haku everything, because I wanted to at least talk to someone neutral about it. I hope it doesn't hurt you in a way."

Neru shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm happy you thought of me that way. You're really kind."

She gave me a really sweet face that I haven't seen before.

I looked away.

"It's all good. I just said what's in my mind."

Neru giggled.

"Thank you."

She kissed me on the cheek and went inside.

"Neru, you...!"

Stop making it worse!

Flustered, I went straight to bed.


End file.
